Heart's Stealer
by Fei Mei
Summary: Bethany, adik Ben, hanyalah gadis lugu yang sangat suka membaca. Kehidupannya begitu tenang sampai seorang pencuri dari Pulau Terhilang datang bersama ketiga temannya karena diundang Ben. Bagaimana pencuri itu bisa berhasil mencuri perhatian, bahkan hatinya? Jay x OC, alur canon, chapter 7/7. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Belle, mamaku, menikah dengan Si Buruk, papaku. Setelah mereka menikah, daripada berbulan madu, papa menyatukan semua kerajaan dan mendapati dirinya dipilih sebagai raja di Auradon. Ia mengumpulkan semua penjahat dan pengikutnya, dan mengirim mereka ke Pulau Terhilang dengan dinding magis untuk mengurung mereka di sana. Papa bilang tidak akan ada jalan keluar-masuk dari pulau itu.

Usai dengan urusan Pulau Terhilang, Papa, dibantu mama, yang sudah menjadi Raja dan Ratu, bekerja keras untuk membenahi setiap daerah-daerah yang kekurangan. Auradon menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Makanya ketika kakakku lahir, dan setahun kemudian aku juga lahir, kami dan semua anak-anak generasi kami tinggal menikmati hasil kerja keras Raja dan Ratu dan orangtua mereka.

Aku sayang kakakku, dan ia pun juga sayang padaku. Ia selalu mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku sambil tersenyum, bisa kubilang sampai saat ini dialah yang menjadi sahabat terbaikku.

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Beth, kependekan dari Bethany, putri sekaligus anak bungsu dari pasangan Belle dan Si Buruk. Kakakku, Benjamin, akan menjadi Raja dalam beberapa minggu lagi, sedangkan aku akan terus menjadi Putri jika tidak menikah dengan seorang Raja atau calon Raja dari kerajaan lain. Aku tidak tertarik dengan status kerajaan, makanya aku lega kalau kakakku yang akan jadi penerus takhta, bukan aku.

Mama, dan warga kerajaan lain, mengharapkan agar aku bisa menikah dengan Chad di kemudian hari. Chad, putra sahabat mama, Cinderella. Chad pemuda yang baik terhadapku, tapi aku sering mendengar dari orang-orang kalau ia menyebalkan. Sekalipun ia baik kepada semua orang, aku tidak yakin akan kepikiran untuk mau menikah dengannya. Dan ternyata, proklamasi resmi pertama kakakku membuatku semakin tidak mau menikah dengan Chad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 1**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang duduk di ranjang sambil membaca buku, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar. Langsung saja aku mendongak ke arah pintu, mendapati Lonnie, teman sekamarku yang berdarah Asia itu masuk kamar dengan membawa tiga buku tebal sambil menyengir.

"Beth, Beth, lihat apa yang kubawa," katanya sambil masih terus menyengir, menghampiri ranjangku, lalu menaruh ketiga buku itu di ranjang.

"Oh, Lonnie! Baru saja aku berpikir untuk ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam ini habis aku selesai dengan buku satu ini," kataku setelah melihat judul buku-buku yang dibawanya. "Kau curang."

Cengirannya masih belum lenyap. "Yah, kita, kan, bisa gantian, Non," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa sekamar denganmu tahun ini. Maksudku, tahun lalu dengan Audrey? Pffftt, dia selalu mengomentari apa pun yang kubaca dan bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak membaca dan harus sering-sering merias diri. Tapi sekarang? Aku seperti menemukan saudara kembar yang terhilang."

Aku akhirnya terkekeh juga, setuju dengan Lonnie. Sejak berpacaran dengan kakakku, Audrey jadi hampir setiap hari mengomentari pakaian yang kukenakan tiap kali kami bertemu, memberikan saran dan kritik ini-itu. Awalnya aku tidak masalah, maksudku, toh itu bukan saran yang buruk, sekali pun aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengikuti sarannya. Tapi sama seperti Lonnie, Audrey juga sering berkomentar tidak sedap kalau ia melihatku membaca buku.

Tahun lalu aku sekamar dengan Ruby, putri Rapunzel dan Flynn Rider, yang senang melukis. Berbeda dengan Lonnie yang 'menderita' sekamar dengan Audrey selama setahun, aku tidak punya masalah sama sekali dengan Ruby. Gadis itu melukis dengan tenang, sesekali bersenandung dan aku cukup senang akan senandungannya. Kekurangan kami hanyalah, yah, agak susah menentukan bahan obrolan selain seputar sekolah karena hobi kami berbeda.

Di tahun pertama kami sebagai anak SMA—oh, tunggu, aku belum bilang, ya? Saat SD, aku pernah lompat kelas berkat Ben, kakakku. Bukan, aku bukan lompat kelas lewat jalur belakang, melainkan Ben mengajari dan menemaniku belajar tiap hari, sambil ia pun belajar. Sampai akhirnya aku mendapat juara umum di angkatanku, dan kepala sekolah SD memutuskan agar aku lompat kelas dan bisa sekelas dengan Ben. Aku senang sekali saat itu, sampai-sampai Ben memberiku hadiah boneka besar yang sampai saat ini masih kupajang di sudut ranjangku.

Oke, lanjut lagi, di tahun pertama kami sebagai anak SMA, aku sering bertemu dengan Lonnie di perpustakaan dan gara-gara itu kami jadi berteman cukup akrab, beberapa kali juga bergurau tentang siapa tahu tahun depan kami akan jadi teman sekamar. Daaaaann voila! Impian kecil kami menjadi nyata sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, dan omong-omong," kata Lonnie sambil menaruh buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa ke meja, "Keluar dari perpustakaan tadi, aku sempat bertemu dengan Ben, ia bilang mau diukur bajunya untuk koronasi, bilang juga kalau kau mungkin ingin sekalian."

Aku mengerjap. "Apa? Ya, ampun, aku lupa kalau itu hari ini!" pekikku pelan. Langsung saja aku menyelipkan pembatas di buku yang kubaca, melompat dari ranjang, pamitan dengan Lonnie dan keluar kamar.

.

.

Sampai di tempat Ben mengukur baju, kakakku langsung tersenyum dan hendak menghampiriku tapi langsung ditahan oleh sang Pengukur. Yah, Ben memang sudah terbiasa untuk memelukku kalau kami bertemu. Lonnie pernah bilang bahwa kalau orang-orang tidak kami kakak-adik, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Ben. Aku sangat sayang kakakku, tapi aku berpacaran dengannya? Astaga.

Seorang Pengukur wanita menghampiriku dengan senyum lebar sambil membawa meteran. Ia memintaku untuk berdiri di atas pijakan biar ia bisa mengukur bajuku. Baru mengukur bagian lenganku, aku bisa mendengar suara papa memasuki tempat ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menjadi raja bulan depan? Kau masih anak kecil!" seru papa sambil berjalan masuk dengan mama. "Adikmu juga masih kecil!"

"Ben sudah enam belas tahun, Sayang," kata mama pada papa, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Bethany, Sayang, kau habis membaca buku lagi sampai tengah malam kemarin?"

Kugigit bibirku karena pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran. Dengan ragu aku mengangguk.

Mama tersenyum kecil. "Kantung matamu agak hitam. Mama tahu kau suka baca, tapi jangan sampai sering kurang tidur."

"Hanya saat tidak ada tugas sekolah, kok, ma," gumamku.

"Enam belas tahun itu masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi raja," celetuk papa. "Aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang bagus sampai mungkin aku berumur empat puluh dua tahun."

Mama menyerngit. "Uh, kau memutuskan untuk menikahiku saat berumur dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Ah, itu antara kau atau Teko," ujar papa. "Hanya becanda." Aku dan Ben langsung terkikik pelan.

"Ma, Pa, aku sudah memilih proklamasi resmi pertamaku," kata Ben sambil turun dari pijakan. "Aku memutuskan agar anak-anak dari Pulau Terhilang diberikan kesempatan untuk tinggal di sini, di Auradon. Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Beth, dan setiap kali kami melihat ke pulau itu, kami merasa mereka sedang diasingkan." Aku mengangguk.

"Anak-anak dari para musuh kita, tinggal di antara kita?" tanya papa.

"Kita akan mulai dari beberapa dulu, mereka yang paling membutuhkan bantuan kita. Aku sudah memilih mereka," ujar Ben.

"Begitukah?" tanya papa lagi, kuyakin ia sangat tidak setuju dengan ide ini.

Sebenarnya aku pribadi bukannya tidak setuju dengan ide besar ini. Memang beberapa hari ini aku dan Ben sering mendiskusikan tentang mereka yang di Pulau Terhilang, tapi aku tidak menyangka hal yang kami diskusikan itu malah menjadi proklamasi kakakku.

"Aku memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, " kata mama, memperingatkan papa.

Papa menghela, dan memang kelemahan terbesar papa adalah mama. Kedua adalah aku, terakhir adalah Ben.

"Siapa orangtua mereka?" tanya mama.

"Cruella de Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, dan Maleficent," sebut Ben.

Kedua orangtua kami terkejut tiap kali Ben menyebut satu nama, terutama saat nama terakhir, Maleficent, terlintar dari mulut kakakku.

"Maleficent?!" pekik papa. "Dia adalah musuh terburuk di muka bumi!"

"Pa, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"—Aku tidak akan dengarkan!" potong papa, "mereka bersalah untuk banyak kejahatan!"

"Pa, anak-anak mereka inosen," kataku lembut. "Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka pantas mencoba hidup dengan normal?"

Papa menatapku dan wajahnya melembut. "Yah, kupikir anak-anak mereka inosen." Aku tersenyum kecil. Tuh, kan, papa juga lemah padaku.

Mungkin tidak ingin kalah lagi, papa memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Mama menghampiriku dan memelukku sebentar serta mencium keningku, habis itu ia mencium pipi Ben dan bergumam 'kerja bagus' sambil tersenyum, barulah ia keluar dengan papa.

Si Pengukur Baju meminta Ben untuk naik ke pijakan lagi karena belum selesai mengukur. Ben menurut, tapi kulihat ia menoleh padaku. "Menurutmu ide itu bagus?"

Aku mengangkat pelan sebelah bahuku. "Itu ide besar, Ben. Kupikir cukup bagus. Tapi, kau, tahu, mungkin agak sulit untuk dilaksanakan. Maksudku, selama ini mereka pasti diajarkan untuk menjadi seperti orangtua mereka, seperti kita diajari untuk menjadi seperti orangtua kita."

Kulihat Ben mengangguk. "Oke, habis ini aku membicarakan soal ini dengan Ibu Peri. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku—"

"—Atau kau ingin melanjutkan kegiatan 'klub membaca' dengan Lonnie di kamar?" potong Ben sambil menyengir.

Wajahku menghangat dan kugigit bibirku. Aku mau saja menemani Ben mendiskusikan hal penting itu dengan Ibu Peri—kakakku memang selalu mengajakku ke mana ia pergi, aku ingat ia pernah mengajakku ikut makan siang dengannya dan Audrey tapi setelahnya aku bisa melihat pacarnya itu cemberut melihatku ikut makan dengan mereka. Tapi aku juga ingin melanjutkan bacaanku di kamar.

Ben terkekeh pelan, kupikir dia pasti sudah tahu yang mana yang lebih ingin kulakukan. Yep, aku ingin kembali ke kamar habis ini.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai proklamasi Ben terlaksana. Maksudku, yah, dia sudah menentukan siapa saja anak yang dari Pulau Terhilang yang akan bersekolah disini, jadi ia tidak perlu memilih-milih lagi. Ben juga mendiskusikan soal itu pada Ibu Peri, yang kuyakin hasil yang ia dapat adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Tidak perlu ada perubahan seperti pengetatan keamanan dan sebagainya, Ben bilang ini akan seperti punya anak-anak baru di sekolah saja, bedanya mereka akan masuk ke beberapa kelas khusus juga karena 'kurikulum' di Pulau Terhilang berbeda dengan yang di Auradon.

Saat kubilang 'tidak butuh waktu lama', maksudku adalah hanya dalam sehari Ben dan Kepala Sekolah membuat keputusan mengenai keempat murid baru itu. Jadilah dua hari setelah kakakku memberitahukan proklamasinya pada papa dan mama, ia pun meresmikannya dengan memberitahu pada media massa, sekaligus mengirim supir untuk pergi ke Pulau Terhilang.

Bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan proklamasi kakakku, tapi masakah iya aku harus ikut menyambut keempat anak itu? Kupikir Ben dan Ibu Peri itu sudah cukup. Belum lagi ada _marching band_ untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka nanti, kupikir sudah lebih dari cukup. Audrey pasti akan ikut, ia akan menempel pada kakakku ke mana pun ia pergi, kecuali kalau Ben berhasil melepaskan diri dari pacarnya itu. Dan kalau aku ikut juga, pertama, aku mungkin akan canggung sendiri karena tidak ada kepentingan dalam acara penyambutan itu. Kedua, Audrey akan mengomentari apa pun pakaian yang kukenakan.

Lonnie mengurus rambut panjangku di depan cermin. Ia sudah seperti _hair stylist_ pribadiku karena sering mengutak-atik rambutku bahkan ketika tidak kuminta. Rambut Lonnie pendek, katanya karena disuruh mamanya. Mama Lonnie, Mulan, punya rambut hitam lurus panjang tanpa model, dan ia tidak mau anaknya terlihat tua karena memiliki rambut lurus panjang seperti dirinya, makanya rambut Lonnie selalu pendek.

Usai berhadapan dengan cermin, aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis Asia itu dan keluar dari kamar. Aku agak berlari kecil melewati setiap lorong bangunan sampai ke depan gedung, tempat semua orang yang tergabung dalam acara penyambutan telah berkumpul.

Ben langsung tersenyum melihatku. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya yang dipeluk Audrey agar bisa memelukku dengan erat. Kubalas pelukannya dan ia mencium puncak kepalaku sebelum melepas pelukannya.

Lepas dari pelukan Ben, aku melihat Audrey menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tidak suka. Entah ia tidak suka tentang Ben yang adalah kakak kandungku memelukku, atau ia sedang bersiap untuk mengomentariku.

"Kau tahu kalau tubuhmu pendek, kan?" tanya Audrey.

Aku langsung memutar bola mataku. Aku paling tidak suka dikomentari soal pendeknya tubuhku. Maksudku, mamaku juga bertubuh pendek, kok, lalu masalahnya di mana?

"Kau harus pakai _heels_ , biar lebih tinggi," kata Audrey.

Baru aku ingin membuka mulut untuk membalas, Ben lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Oh, tidak, tidak usah. Beth lebih manis dengan seperti ini," kata Ben sambil tersenyum, aku pun ikut tersenyum padanya. "Dan lagi, kalau ia lebih tinggi dari ini, aku mungkin akan kesulitan untuk memeluk dan mencium kepalanya."

Ben tersenyum lebar padaku, dan aku lansung melempar senyum kemenangan pada Audrey yang langsung mendengus. Audrey pun langsung memutar bola matanya saat kakakku ini mencium puncak kepalaku lagi.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Ibu Peri yang baru tiba. Aku tersenyum padanya dan membalas sapaannya bersama dengan anak-anak lain. "Oh, aku datang di waktu yang terlalu pas!"

Aku menyerngit kecil, tapi langsung menengok ke arah gerbang ketika suara musik mulai dimainkan. Dari gerbang, masuklah mobil limosin hitam dengan bendera Auradon di keempat sudutnya. Ketika mobil itu semakin mendekat pada kami, aku langsung berusaha untuk berdiri sesuai dengan yang mama ajarkan, dengan elegan.

Ketika limosin itu tiba juga di depan kami, supir turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu tengah. Seorang gadis berambut ungu—oh, dan ia berpakaian serba ungu—turun dari mobil. Rambutnya bagus, kupikir Lonnie pasti akan ingin punya rambut seperti itu. Orang kedua yang turun adalah seorang gadis berambut keriting dengan pakaian serba biru. Berbeda dengan wajah gadis ungu, gadis biru ini tampak begitu ceria melihat bangunan di belakang kami. Orang ketiga dan keempat keluar dari mobil bersamaan sambil ... eh, memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Oh! Ah! OW!" pekik yang satu. "Berhenti! Kau sudah mendapatkan yang lainnya, kenapa kau menginginkan yang ini juga?!"

"Karena kau menginginkannya!" jawab yang satu. "Berikan itu padaku!"

"OW!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kawan-kawan, kita punya penonton!" seru gadis ungu.

Kedua anak yang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu itu pun langsung berdiri. Yang lebih tinggi langsung saja menarik kasar kain biru yang daritadi mereka perebutkan.

"Tinggalkan seperti bagaimana kau menemukannya!" seru Ibu Peri di sampingku. "Dan maksudku, taruh lagi."

Pemuda yang tinggi itu melempar kainnya ke dalam mobil. Hm, mungkin memang anak-anak dari penjahat masih inosen, mereka masih mau mengikuti kata-kata orang yang lebih tua dari mereka.

Anak laki-laki yang pendek masih membersihkan celananya yang agak kotor dari tanah karena habis memperebutkan kain tadi. Sedangkan yang tinggi menghampiriku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Halo Cantik, namaku Jay," kata si Tinggi, Jay. Hm, Jay? Namanya mirip Jafar, mungkin putranya?

Wajahku langsung menghangat melihat mukanya ada di depanku. Tidak persis begitu dekat, tapi, ya, wajahnya ada di depan wajahku. Saking tinggi dia, atau saking pendeknya aku, ia harus agak menunduk biar kepalanya sejajar denganku. Tangannya masih terulur di depanku. Dengan gugup aku mengikuti ajaran mama: raihlah tangan yang terulur sambil tersenyum.

"Bethany," balasku menyebut nama dengan gugup, sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. "Mm, kau bisa panggil aku Beth."

Begitu tanganku menyentuh tangannya, Jay segera mencium punggung tanganku, membuat wajahku semakin menghangat, apalagi ia tidak hanya sekedar menempelkan hidung di sana melainkan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh punggung tanganku.

"Ehem!" Ibu Peri berdeham. Syukurlah, setidaknya aku kembali ingat untuk terus bernafas, serta ingat bahwa ada banyak orang-orang lain di sini.

Jay menyudahi ciuman di punggung tanganku dan melepaskan tangannya dariku, tapi ia tidak mundur. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum. "Oh, lihat, ada bunga !" Aku menyernyit, lalu melihatnya mengambil sekuntum bunga yang tersisih di rerumputan dekat kakinya, habis itu Jay memberikan bunga tersebut padaku. "Bunga cantik untuk gadis cantik." Yap, wajahku merona lagi sambil menerima bunga itu. Jay baru mundur setelahnya. Untunglah.

"Selamat datang di Akademi Auradon!" kata Ibu Peri. "Aku Ibu Peri, kepala sekolah."

"Ibu Peri," tanya Gadis Ungu. "Seperti, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?" Wah, dia mengucapkannya dengan baik.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi, kau tahu itu," balas Ibu Peri.

"Yah, aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya bagi Cinderella ketika kau tiba-tiba datang entah darimana, dengan tongkat sihir dan senyum hangat," kata Gadis Ungu, "dan dengan tongkat sihir—"

"—Itu zaman dulu," potong Ibu Peri. "Seperti yang selalu kukatakan, 'Jangan fokus pada masa lalu atau kita akan melewatkan masa depan'."

"Sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian," kata kakakku, akhirnya. "Aku Ben, dan kau sudah tahu adikku, Beth—"

"— _Pangeran_ Benjamin, sebentar lagi jadi raja," potong Audrey sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'pangeran'. "Dan adik kecilnya, _Putri_ Bethany." Aku langsung memutar bola mata saat mendengar kata 'adik kecil'.

Gadis Biru langsung menghampiri Ben dan agak membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum. "Kau menarik perhatianku. Mamaku seorang ratu—" Oh, berarti yang ini anak dari Evil Queen, pantas cantik. "—yang mana itu membuatku jadi putri."

"Evil Queen tidak punya status royal di sini, dan begitu juga denganmu," kata Audrey dengan cepat. Walau itu benar, tapi aku mendengus dalam hati. Audrey tidak sopan.

"Eh, ini adalah Audrey—"

" _-Putri_ Audrey, pacarnya," koreksi Audrey, memotong perkataan Ben yang ingin mengenalkannya sendiri. "Benar, kan, Benny-boo?" Uh, aku paling tidak suka nama kakakku dijadikan seperti itu.

Ibu Peri berdeham "Ben, Bethany, dan Audrey akan mengajak kalian berkeliling, dan aku akan bertemu dengan kalian besok. Pintu untuk menuntut ilmu memang tidak pernah tertutup," Ibu Peri melirikku sebentar sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tetapi jam perpustakaan adaah dari jam delapan sampai sebelas, ya, Bethany?"

"Aku sudah tidak pernah melanggarnya lagi, kok ... " gumamku sambil menunduk. Yah, jangan salahkan aku yang sering hampir menginap di perpustakaan, salahkan petugas perpustakaan yang selalu menyediakan banyak buku baru setiap minggu!

Lalu kulihat Ibu Peri menoleh pada keempat anak baru. "Mungkin kalian pernah dengar, aku punya aturan tentang jam malam." Aku menyengir kecil, teringat tentang kisah Cinderella yang pernah diceritakan mama.

Ibu Peri pun pergi meninggalkan kami bersama dengan anak-anak lain yang menjadi bagian dalam acara penyambutan. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan kakakku, Audrey, dan empat anak dari Pulau Terhilang.

Ben maju ke depan Jay dan menyalaminya. "Benar-benar senang untuk akhirnya bertemu—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan bunyi 'buk' pelan. Aku menyerngit, tapi mendengar lanjutan perkataan Ben lagi. "—uh, bertemu dengan kalian." Lalu ia bergeser dan menyalami anak laki-laki berambut jabrik di samping Jay. "Ini adalah momen yang penting dan kuharap bisa diingat dalam sejarah—apa itu coklat?" Bergeser lagi, kini Ben menyalami Gadis Ungu. "Seperti hari di mana dua orang saling mengobati."

"Atau hari di mana kau memperlihatkan empat orang di mana kamar kecil," kata Gadis Ungu.

"Agak berlebihan, ya?" tanya Ben.

"Sedikit lebih dari dari agak berlebihan," kata Gadis Ungu lagi. Hm, anak itu menarik.

Audrey maju dan menarik kakakku mundur, sehingga putri dari Aurora itu kini di hadapan Gadis Ungu. Hei, bukankah Ben belum sempat bersalaman dengan Gadis Biru? Audrey. Tidak. Sopan.

"Hei, kau putrinya Maleficent, kan?" tebak Audrey. Oh, Gadis Ungu ini anaknya Maleficent? Berarti pemuda yang berambut jabrik itu anak Cruella, kan? "Yah, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkan kamu karena mamamu mencoba untuk membunuh orangtuaku dan sebagainya. Oh mamaku Aurora, Putri—"

"—Tidur! Yah, aku pernah mendengar namanya," kata Gadis Ungu. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkan kakek dan nenekmu untuk mengundang semua orang di dunia kecuali ibuku untuk syukuran bodoh itu."

Huh. Aku makin senang dengan Gadis Ungu itu. Dan, kalau kupikir-pikir, alasan kenapa Maleficent membuat Aurora tertidur itu memang karena Maleficent tidak diundang. Tidak ada jaminan kalau Maleficent tidak akan mencelakakan Aurora jika ia diundang, sih, tapi dengan ia tidak diundang itu menyebabkan Aurora tertidur lama. Kalau aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak diundang ke suatu acara, aku mungkin juga akan kesal. Jadi, ya, masalah pertamanya bukan dari Maleficent, melainkan dari orangtua Aurora sendiri.

"Sudah terselesaikan!" kata Audrey dengan ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya!" balas Gadis Ungu tidak mau kalah. Lalu keduanya tertawa, dengan dibuat-buat, dan diujungnya mereka sama-sama menghela. Kompak sekali.

"Oke! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai turnya?" tawar Ben sambil menarik mundur Audrey yang tampaknya masih ingin adu tatap dengan Gadis Ungu.

Ben mulai menarik Audrey sampai akhirnya gadis itu berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan kakakku. Gadis Ungu dan Gadis Biru mengikuti dari belakang. Lalu pemuda yang agak pendek dan Jay setelahnya, kemudian baru aku di paling belakang. Ibu Peri sudah berpesan biar kami tur dalam formasi seperti ini: Ben paling depan untuk memimpin tur, aku di paling belakang biar mengawasi agar mereka berempat tidak melakukan hal aneh.

Jay tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk berjalan bersama dengan temannya, jadi ia berjalan di sampingku. Kudapati ia menyengir padaku, tapi aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir dan berharap wajahku tidak terlalu panas.

"Akademi Auradon, pertama kali dibangun lebih dari tiga ratus tahun lalu, dan diubah menjadi SMA oleh ayahku saat dia menjadi raja," jelas Ben saat kami melewati taman depan dan tiba di depan patung papa, lalu Ben menepukkan tangannya keras dua kali pada patung itu sehingga benda itu berubah sosok menjadi patung monster—papa versi si Buruk.

Aku mendengar pekikan kecil, lalu melihat Pemuda Pendek langsung melompat masuk gendongan Jay. Mau tidak mau aku agak terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku lembut, "papa ingin patung ini berubah dari si Buruk menjadi manusia untuk mengingatkan kita bahwa segalanya mungkin."

Jay tersenyum kecil padaku sambil menjatuhkan temannya, dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir, lagi.

Selesai berkeliling dari luar bangunan, akhirnya kami masuk gedung. Tidak ramai di lobi, setidaknya tidak perlu ada banyak pasang mata yag menjadi penonton kami.

"Jadi kalian punya banyak sihir di Auradon?" tanya Gadis Ungu. Uh, aku harus segera menanyakan nama mereka, tidak mungkin aku memanggil mereka dengan julukan terus, kan? "Seperti tongkat sihir dan semacamnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja itu ada, tapi sudah tidak begitu terpakai," jawab Ben sambil terus memamerkan senyum ramahnya. "Kebanyakan dari kami semua di sini manusia biasa."

"Yang mana adalah para raja dan ratu," ujar Gadis Ungu.

"Itu benar!" sahut Audrey. "Darang ningrat kami sudah dari ratusan tahun lalu."

Aku menghela nafas berat diam-diam. Kedua orangtua Audrey punya darah ningrat, sedangkan aku, mamaku dulu hanya gadis biasa yang secara kebetulan bisa bertemu dengan papa.

"Doug!" panggil Ben ke seseorang yang ada di atas. Aku ikut mendongak, dan benar juga ada Doug di sana. "Doug, turunlah!" Yang dipanggil pun buru-buru turun dan tiba di antara kami. "Ini adalah Doug, dia akan membantu dengan jadwal-jadwal kelas kalian dan menunjukkan sekitar asrama," ujar Ben memperkenalkan teman kami. "Aku akan bertemu kalian lagi nanti, oke? Dan jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan, silakan bertanya pada—"

"—pada Doug!" potong Audrey.

Entah Ben yang kelewat baik atau apa, ia maish bisa tersenyum walau tahu pacarnya agak tidak sopan. Sejujurnya aku agak lega sendiri ketika Ben membawa Audrey pergi, setidaknya Audrey tidak akan mencari gara-gara lagi, terutama pada putrinya Maleficent. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin segera kembali ke kamar, tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan Doug seorang diri bersama dengan keempat anak baru ini. Yah, bukan berarti aku bisa membantu atau apa, sih, setidaknya karena ada aku, Doug jangan sampai merasa terintimidasi sendirian.

"Hai, aku putra Dopey," kata Doug, sepeninggal kakakku dan pacarnya, sembari melangkah ke sampingku. "Seperti dari Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, dan ... – _heigh-ho_ ... " Ucapannya terhenti begitu Gadis Biru menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ah, ya, seperti Gadis Ungu dan Audrey yang secara tidak langsung punya 'koneksi' masa lalu, Gadis Biru dan Doug juga punya koneksi—yang satu anak Evil Queen, yang satu anak dari salah satu sahabat Putri Salju.

"Evie, putri dari Evil Queen," ujar Gadis Biru memperkenalkan diri. Bagus. Evie dan Jay, tinggal dua nama lagi.

Doug berdeham pelan. "Oke, untuk kelas-kelas kalian, aku sudah memasukkan sesuai dengan kurikulum dan kelas tambahan yang dibutuhkan. Sejarah tentang penebang kayu dan bajak laut, peraturan dasar internet, dan, uh, perbaikan sikap 101."

Kali ini Gadis Ungu yang menghampiri belakang Doug, ia melirik ke layar _tablet_ yang dipegang pemuda ini. "Biar kutebak, kelas baru?" tanya Gadis Ungu, dan Doug mengangguk. Oh, dan kutebak itu adalah hasil negosiasi antara Ben dengan Ibu Peri. "Ayo, teman-teman, mari kita temukan kamar kita."

Gadis Ungu berjalan menaiki salah satu tangga, diikuti ketiga temannya—tak lupa Jay mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Uh, kenapa ia tak hentinya menggodaku? Eh, tunggu, tangga yang mereka naiki itu, kan—

"—Oh, kamar kalian ada di sana," kata Doug sambil menunjuk tangga yang lain. Keempat anak baru itu pun langsung turun lagi.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sebaiknya aku mengantar para gadis ke kamarnya, dan Doug mengantar yang pria," usulku.

"Yah, boleh juga, Belle," ujar Gadis Ungu.

"Uh, Beth. Belle adalah mamaku," koreksiku.

"Hm, hai, Beth," kata Gadis Ungu sambil merangkul tanganku dan menarikku ke tangga, mungkin maksudnya biar aku bisa cepat mengantarnya ke kamar. "Aku Mal. Nama tengahku mirip dengan namamu." Oooh, bagus, sekarang tinggal satu nama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fict ini terdiri dari 7 chapter, sudah diketik sampai tamat. Jadi tidak akan sampai discontinued tengah jalan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mengantar Evie dan Mal ke kamar mereka di asrama putri. Setiap anak yang kami lewati, semuanya memandangi kami—tepatnya memandang ke arah kedua anak baru ini. Kupikir wajar, karena, pertama, mereka anak baru dan ini baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidup semua orang di Auradon melihat secara langsung orang dari Pulau Terhilang. Kedua, Evie dan Mal adalah putri dari Evil Queen dan Maleficent, salah dua dari musuh terburuk yang dibuang ke Pulau Terhilang. Ketiga, walau sekali pun mereka bukan anak baru, kuyakin keduanya akan tetap mencuri perhatian dengan gaya busana mereka—tidak ada seorang pun di Auradon yang berpakaian seperti mereka. Keempat, Evie dan Mal merangkul masing-masing satu tanganku, secara tidak langsung aku merasa seperti sedang menjadi tawanan mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Doug yang mengantar dua anak baru yang lain? Maksudku, di sini aku sangat sering menggigit bibir, kecuali saat aku menjelaskan blok mana itu apa pada kedua gadis baru ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 2**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar yang kami tuju ada di paling ujung. Begitu aku menemukan pintu kamar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Mal & Evie', aku langsung membukakan pintu bagi mereka, mempersilakan mereka masuk duluan.

Setiap kamar asrama di Auradon sebenarnya sama saja—sama besar, segala macam perabotnya sama, desain dan tata ruangnya sama, warnanya sama. Kamar perempuan akan sama semua, begitu juga dengan kamar laki-laki. Satu-satunya kamar yang berbeda adalah kamar Ben, karena tidur sendiri di kamarnya.

"Wow, tempat ini sangat—"

"—menjijikan," kata Mal memotong perkataan temannya.

Ah, oke, keluar dari mulut seorang anak dari Pulau Terhilang, aku tidak bisa merasa kaget dengan komentar itu. Aku hanya harus membiasakan diri mendengar komentar-komentar semacam itu ke depannya.

"Ya, kan?" timpal Evie. "Sangat menjijikan. Ew."

"Uh, aku akan bisa mendapat terlalu banyak terbakar sinar matahari," kata Mal lagi.

"Iya!" ucap Evie setuju.

"E!" panggil Mal dan keduanya langsung meraih gorden di jendela terdekat dan langsung menutup jendela. Karena hari masih siang, aku tidak menyalakan lampu kamar ini, dan sekarang jadi agak remang karena hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari cahaya matahari yang menembus gorden saja.

"Eh, sebenarnya, kalau kalian tidak senang dengan kamarnya, kalian bisa mendekorasi sendiri," kataku, mendapat perhatian mereka. "Mengubah cat dinding, menambah perabot, apapun. Aku dan teman sekamarku melakukannya."

"Dengan menambah jendela kamar?" tebak Mal.

"Bukan, bukan," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kami hanya menambah rak buku dan mengubah warna dinding. Aku suka warna biru dan Lonnie suka warna merah muda, jadi kami mengecatnya menjadi ungu kemerahan."

"Oooh, aku suka pilihan warna favoritmu," kata Evie. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. Maksudku, sepertnya Mal jelas suka warna ungu karena pakaiannya serba ungu. Sedangkan Evie, kupikir ia pasti suka warna biru karena dari atas sampai bawah, kecuali tasnya, berwarna biru.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku membiarkan kalian istirahat, adakah yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanyaku. Evie dan Mal saling pandang kemudian menoleh padaku lagi dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Selamat beristirahat, kalau begitu." Dan setelahnya aku meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Lonnie menghujaniku banyak pertanyaan mengenai keempat murid baru begitu aku kembali ke kamar. Huh, padahal tadinya ia sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang. Karena aku sendiri juga baru tahu sebatas nama—oh, aku belum tahu satu nama selain Jay, Evie, dan Mal—dan orangtua mereka, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lonnie dengan detil. Malah, aku hampir tersedak sendiri saat gadis ini bertanya kalau ada anak yang tampan.

"T-tampan?" pekikku pelan, kurasakan pipiku menghangat.

Teman sekamarku ini langsung terkikik senang. "Oooh, ada yang membuatmu tertarik, ya?"

"Bukan begitu!" jawabku cepat, dan rasa hangat di pipiku masih terus ada.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Lonnie senang.

"Lonnie, berhentilah menggodaku!" erangku lemah.

Ia malah tertawa. "Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya tanya saja!"

"Uh, kau menyebalkan!" erangku lagi.

"Jadi? Siapa?"

Kugigit bibirku, agak ragu untuk menjawab. Maksudku, yah, aku tidak yakin kalau aku harus menjawab ini. Tapi Lonnie mendesakku lagi, membuatku menghela dan menyerah. "Jay," bisikku.

"Jay? Putra Jafar?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum senang. "Wow, tak kusangka yang akan menjadi cina pertamamu adalah seorang anak nakal!"

Aku termegap. "Lonnie! Aku tidak bilang-bilang apa-apa soal cinta pertama!"

"Beth!" kata Lonnie tidak mau kalah. "Kalau tidak pernah suka pada siapa pun, kan? Nah, berarti Jay jadi cinta pertamamu!"

"A-aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal s-suka!" kataku dengan wajah yang kupikir sudah semerah tomat. "Aku kan, hanya, eh, bilang dia tampan, mungkin tubuhnya agak sedikit atletis dan tinggi, senyumnya manis, dan, yah, dia memberiku bunga. Tapi aku—"

"Kau benar-benar suka dia?" tanya Lonnie sambil menyengir.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, Lonnie!" erangku.

"Yah, itulah kekuatan cinta pada pandangan pertama," katanya sambil masih menyengir. "Dan, bunga?"

Aku merogoh saku rokku, memperlihatkan bunga kecil yang dipungut Jay di pinggir jalan. "Sewaktu bersalaman denganku, ia mengambil bunga ini di pinggir jalan dan diberikannya padaku."

Lonnie masih menyengir. "Dan kau menyimpannya?"

Kuputar bola mataku. "Aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata mamaku, aku harus menerima dan menyimpan barang pemberian orang lain, suka mau pun tidak."

"Dalam kasus ini kupikir kau suka," kata Lonnie.

Aku mengerang. Uh, yang benar saja.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, aku melihat Jane, putri Kepala Sekolah, di depan suatu kelas. Kulihat ia sedang memegang kertas-kertas di tangannya, dan wajahnya gugup. Aku agak menyerngit, karena seingatku harusnya ia pergi ke kelas Biologi, kelas yang sama dengan yang kutuju sekarang. Perlahan kuhampiri dia.

"Hai, Jane," sapaku lembut.

Jane agak terkejut saat kusapa, dan ia berusaha tersenyum walau aku masih bisa melihat kegugupan yang ada di wajahnya. "H-hai, Beth."

"Kau sedang apa? Kau tidak mungkin dihukum, kan?" godaku sambil menyengir kecil. Tentu saja, Jane mana mungkin kena hukum, mungkin ia malah adalah murid dengan sikap yang paling baik, mengingat ibunya adalah seorang Ibu Peri. Dan lagi, mana mungkin ia dihukum di sini padahal ruang kelasnya di jam ini bukanlah di sini?

"Ah, aku s-sedang menunggu ibuku menyelesaikan kelasnya y-yang ini," jawabnya. "A-aku ingin minta tanda tangan di kertas ini, u-untuk koronasi Ben."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Tapi ... kalau menunggu ibumu begini, tidakkah kau akan telat masuk kelas?"

"I-iya, sih ... " gumamnya. "Tapi aku takut ... ibuku sedang, eh, mengajar empat anak dari Pulau Terhilang itu ... "

Sekarang aku menyerngit. "Kenapa takut?"

"B-bagaimana kalau aku dikerjai saat masuk kelas? Bagaimana kalau a-aku diejek? Atau, bagaimana kalau aku d-dimasukkan dalam daftar anak-anak yang akan dikerjai?" tanya Jane cemas.

" ... Huh, aku tidak pernah kepikiran untuk yang itu," gumamku.

"Ya, kan?!"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya di Auradon, Jane," ujarku pelan. "Begini, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu masuk? Biar kalau memang kau akan dikerjai, kau tidak sendirian. Dan lagi, kita akan benar-benar telat masuk kelas kalau kau tidak segera minta tanda tangan ibumu."

Jane memkirkannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kecil dan ia berjalan duluan masuk ke kelas yang sedang diajar Ibu Peri.

Kelas itu sangat sepi—benar-benar sepi. Jelas saja, hanya ada lima orang yang ada di ruangan yang bisa menampung tiga puluhan murid ini sekarang. Jane berjalan lewat barisan tengah, agak berlari kecil menuju ibunya yang ada di depan kelas, sedangkan aku hanya berjalan cepat mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Jane memekik pelan saat ia melewati keempat murid kelas ini. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh, halo, anak-anakku," sapa Ibu Peri sambil tersenyum ketika akhirnya kami tiba di depan kelas.

Ibu Peri sudah biasa memanggil semua murid dengan sebutan anak-anaknya, tidak hanya pada putrinya sendiri. Makanya, kalau keempat orang ini tidak tahu kalau aku adik Ben, maka mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku dan Jane bersaudara dan sama-sama anak dari Ibu Peri.

"Hai, Bu," sapa Jane dengan nada takut.

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Sekolah, aku hanya ingin menemani Jane," balasku. Ibu Peri mengangguk padaku lalu menoleh lagi putrinya sendiri.

"Kau diminta untuk menandatangani sesuatu untuk koronasi," ujar Jane sambil agak gugup, lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ada di tangannya pada Ibu Peri.

Ibu Peri mengambil kertas itu dan menandatangani beberapa kertas, setelah itu menyerahkannya lagi pada putrinya. Bukannya langsung mempersilakan kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing, Ibu Peri malah memperkenalkan putrinya pada keempat murid kelasnya. "Kalian ingat putriku, Jane?"

"Ma, jangan!" pekik Jane takut.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ibu Peri. "Jane, ini mereka semua. Oh, dan kalian sudah kenal Bethany, kan?"

"Hai, Beth," sapa Jay. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihat ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Langsung saja aku menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajah agar mereka tidak menyadari rona merah di mukaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hiraukan saja aku, seperti yang tadi kalian lakukan," kata Jane, masih agak gemetar.

Jane berlari kecil meninggalkan ibunya, aku pun ikut di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi Jane memekik saat harus melewati keempat anak itu. Sedangkan aku tidak kuasa untuk melirik Jay dengan sudut mataku saat berjalan melewatinya. Kulihat ia terus menyengir jahil sambil terus menatapku.

" _Phew_ , aku keluar dari kelas ini dengan selamat!" ujar Jane segera setelah kami keluar dari ruang kelas ibunya. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kami pun segera berjalan ke kelas Biologi.

Sambil berjalan, aku jadi kepikiran tentang apa yang dikatakan Lonnie kemarin, soal Jay. Maksudku, aku benar-benar baru bertemu pemuda itu, mungkin baru sekitar dua puluh empat jam atau lebih sedikit. Memang benar aku belum pernah suka pada siapa pun—suka dalam hal lebih dari sekedar teman—tapi masa iya, sekalinya aku suka pada seseorang, itu terjadi hanya dalam pandangan pertama?

.

.

Waktu kecil, aku paling tidak suka matematika, makanya nilai raporku selalu paling rendah untuk pelajaran yang satu itu, tidak pernah merah tapi sangat pas-pasan. Orangtuaku tidak pernah marah atau mengungkapkan rasa kecewa gara-gara ini, mereka juga tidak pernah membandingkan aku dengan Ben yang selalu mendapat nilai tinggi untuk kelas matematika.

Suatu ketika Ben masuk ke kamarku dan mengajariku matematika. Dengan susah payah dan penuh kesabaran, kakakku mengajari sebisanya sampai mungkin setahun. Nilai matematikaku meningkat perlahan setiap tes, sampai aku bisa mendapat nilai A untuk pelajaran matematika di akhir kelas tiga SD. Dan di kelas empat, aku berhasil jadi juara umum karena Ben masih menemaniku belajar bahkan untuk semua pelajaran, tanpa kuminta, sampai akhirnya dari kelas empat itu bukannya aku naik ke kelas lima, malah aku langsung naik ke kelas enam dan sekelas dengan Ben. Sejak itu aku jadi suka pelajaran matematika.

Yang dulunya aku tidak pernah mau duduk paling depan di kelas hitung-hitungan itu, sekarang aku berusaha untuk duduk di paling depan. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak berhasil dapat kursi di paling depan. Sebelum masuk kelas matematika tadi, aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangku di perpustakaan dengan Lonnie, dan baru sadar kalau kami harus segera ke kelas saat bel berbunyi. Kami agak telat masuk kelas, dan tidak dapat duduk bersebelahan di paling depan. Yah, setidaknya Mr Ramsey belum masuk kelas.

Masuk kelas, hanya tinggal dua kursi yang belum ditempati: kursi di sebelah Eri yang menggunakan kursi roda, dan kursi di sebelah Jay. Lonnie menyengir padaku lalu buru-buru duduk di samping Eri. Sambil menggurutu pelan dalam hati, aku pun beranjak ke samping Jay sambil menggigit bibir dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Beth," sapa Jay saat aku sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Aku menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum kecil padanya. "Hai, Jay."

"Kupikir tadi aku yang paling terlambat masuk kelas tadi," ujar Jay. "Lima menit kemudian kau duduk di sampingku."

Senyumku melebar. "Aku habis dari perpustakaan dengan Lonnie untuk meminjam beberapa buku."

"Beberapa buku, yang ini?" tanya Jay sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku tebal yang kutaruh di atas mejaku. Aku mengangguk. "Kau penggila buku?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Lonnie juga, pas sekali kami sekamar tahun ini."

"Tunggu, maksudnya setiap tahun kau akan sekamar dengan anak yang berbeda? Tahun depan aku tidak akan dengan Carlos?" tanya Jay.

AAAAAHH ... akhirnya aku tahu nama pemuda yang pendek itu!

"Tidak juga, tapi biasanya akan diacak lagi kamarnya. Untuk kau dan teman-temanmu, Ibu Peri sengaja membuatmu sekamar dengan Carlos, dan Evie dengan Mal, karena kalian masih anak baru dan pasti akan sangat canggung kalau harus sekamar dengan orang lain," jelasku. "Dan lagi, Ben baru menetapkan kalian untuk pindah ke sini setelah beberapa saat kami masuk kamar."

Jay menyengir. "Boleh aku sekamar denganmu tahun depan?"

Aku termegap dan wajahku memanas. "T-tidak boleh! Laki-laki hanya boleh sekamar dengan laki-laki, begitu juga perempuan dengan perempuan!" Uuuh, kenapa Mr Ramsey belum masuk kelas juga, sih?

"Aku bercanda. Oh, omong-omong," Jay merogoh kantong bajunya dan menyodorkan sesuatu. Aku agak bingung melihatnya, karena ia menyodorkan bunga kecil padaku, seperti waktu kemarin ia bertemu denganku. "Tadi saat jam olahraga, aku menemukan ini di samping tribun, tersisih sendiri."

Aku menyerngit sambil menerimanya. "Kenapa kau memberikan aku bunga yang tersisih, lagi?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin ambil bunga yang ada di rerumputan, tapi kalau aku menginjak rumput, pasti akan dimarahi. Jadi aku ambil yang tidak perlu menginjak rumput."

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Terimakasih, Jay."

"Untuk tidak menginjak rumput?" tanyanya sambil menyerngit.

Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu kulihat Mr Ramsey akhirnya masuk kelas dan menuju ke depan kelas. "Itu, dan untuk bunga ini. Biasanya orang memberiku buket bunga plastik, atau buket bunga asli yang sudah dihias rapi dan diberi parfum, tapi kau memberiku dengan apa adanya," bisikku sambil tersenyum.

Kulihat Jay tersenyum. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku harus lebih sering melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu aku menemukan bunga yang di pinggir jalan lagi untuk diberikan kepadamu." Aku harus menggigit bibir agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar, tak lupa agak menunduk agar jangan memamerkan wajahku yang merona.

"Jay!" seru Mr Ramsey. "Peraturan pertama di kelas ini adalah JANGAN MENGOBROL! Ingat itu!"

... Aku lupa, Mr Ramsey sangat galak.

.

.

"Dia memberimu bunga lagi?!" pekik Lonnie senang. Heran, aku yang dapat bunga, malah Lonnie yang memekik senang. "Astaga, kalian saling suka!"

"Lonnie!" pekikku pelan, sambil menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jelas saja, aku tidak mau sampai orang-orang mendengar apa yang temanku itu katakan, lalu gosip pun tersebar.

"Ayolah, Beth, aku melihatmu dengan Jay tadi, dan kau jelas-jelas terlihat suka padanya!" kata Lonnie setelah kami masuk kamar mandi.

"Lonnie, pertama, dia hanya memberiku bunga, bukan berarti dia suka padaku," kataku, "kedua, aku bersikap seperti tadi di kelas bukan karena aku suka padanya, tapi karena ia ada di dekatku—kau tahu anak laki-laki yang dekat denganku itu hanya Ben, dan atau Doug."

"Tapi—" Lonnie menghentikan perkataannya sambil menyerngit melihat pada cermin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah pintu. Sambil ikutan menyerngit aku menoleh juga, melihat ke obyek yang membuat Lonnie menyerngit. "—Jane?"

Sekarang aku menyerngit bukan karena melihat teman yang bersamaku ini menyerngit, melainkan karena aku melihat _Jane_. Wajahnya memang wajah anak gadis Ibu Peri, pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sama dengan ia kenakan saat aku bertemu dengannya saat sebelum dan sedang kelas Biologi. Tetapi tatanan rambutnya sangat jauh berbeda. Bukan rambut pendek yang disisir rapi serta mengenakan bando, tetapi rambut yang agak panjang bergelombang, diikat ke samping dan mengenakan pita panjang. Manis sekali, kupikir.

"Hei," sapa Jane gugup sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wow, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" tanya Lonnie.

"Mal," jawab Jane singkat. "Ia mengubah rambutku menjadi begini."

"Mal? Bagaimana caranya?" kini aku yang bertanya.

"D-dia menggunakan sihir yang ada di buku mantranya," ujar Jane, masih agak gugup, tapi suaranya menyiratkan rasa senang. "Menurutmu ini cocok denganku?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ibumu sudah tahu?"

Jane menggeleng. "Astaga, ia tidak akan suka ini, kan?"

"Bohong saja!" sahut Lonnie. Aku termegap kecil. "Maksudku, yah, bilang saja kau habis pakai sambungan rambut atau obat apa."

"Oh, aku tidak kepikiran," gumam Jane.

"Aku juga ingin minta Mal, ah!" kata Lonnie. "Siapa tahu Mal bisa membuat rambutku panjang tanpa harus terlihat seperti mamaku." Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau mau ikut, Beth? Kita bisa mendatangi kamarnya sekarang."

"Aku ada pengukuran gaun lagi hari ini, untuk koronasi," ujarku. "Titip salam untuk Evie dan Mal?"

Lonnie mengangguk.

.

.

Aku tidak paham, sungguh, kenapa aku harus punya dua gaun baru untuk koronasi Ben? Dua, dan baru. Mama bilang gaun pertama dipakai untuk koronasi, gaun kedua untuk pesta setelah koronasi. Baiklah, tapi kenapa mesti _baru_? Masih ada beberapa gaun di lemari bajuku yang belum pernah kupakai, gara-gara aku tidak suka pakai gaun mewah.

Uh, Ben yang akan diangkat jadi raja, kenapa harus aku ikut-ikut punya baju baru? aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran papa. Iya, papa, bukan mama. Bagaimana pun dulu mama bukan seorang putri, ia hanya gadis biasa, sedangkan papa seorang pangeran. Jadi, soal koronasi, itu urusan papa saja yang paham, mama hanya mengikuti kata-katanya saja, termasuk soal urusan gaunku. Huh.

Ketika pengukuran gaun sudah selesai, aku berniat untuk langsung ke kamar saja. Tapi entah kebetulan atau apa, baru saja aku masuk ke gedung asrama, aku bertemu dengan Jay yang juga akan masuk asrama. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar padaku, membuat wajahku merona merah melihatnya.

Jay menghampiriku. "Hai, Beth," ucapnya senang.

"Hai, Jay," balasku pelan, lalu mataku tertuju pada kaos seragam tim _tourney_ di tangannya. "Um, ada apa dengan seragam itu?"

"Oh, Pelatih Jenkins bilang aku masuk tim sekarang," jawabnya, masih terus tersenyum. Jay merentangkan kaos yang ia pegang, lalu aku bisa melihat nomor delapan dan nama 'JAY' di punggung kaos itu.

"Sungguh? Selamat!" kataku, agak tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa bergabung dengan tim.

"Dan, omong-omong, aku menemukan ini lagi tadi," kata Jay, ia merogoh saku bajunya lagi dan menyodorkanku bunga kecil lagi.

"Lagi? Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini?" tanyaku, antara bingung, tercengang, dan terperangah.

Jay mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Kebetulan aku melihatnya."

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menerima bunga itu. "Terimakasih, Jay."

"Bethany!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh, melihat Mr Ramsey, guru matematika kami, agak tergeropoh menghampiriku. "Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Uh, ada apa, Mr Ramsey?" tanyaku.

"Besok aku tidak akan bisa hadir di kelas. Aku ingin titip hasil tes yang tadi, biar besok kau bagikan pada teman-temanmu, lalu yang mendapat nilai merah bisa belajar lagi dan lusa kita bisa segera mulai topik baru," kata Mr Ramsey sambil menyodorkan tumpukan kertas.

Ah, ya, hasil tes. Selain galak, salah satu kebiasaan Mr Ramsey adalah memberikan tes setiap kali ia selesai mengajarkan suatu topik. Karena topik yang diajarkan tadi hanya butuh sekali pertemuan, jadi ia langsung memberi tes. Seperti ujian, tidak boleh kerja sama, tapi tes kecil ini boleh buka buku.

Aku mengangguk sambil menerima tumpukan kertas itu. Mr Ramsey langsung pergi setelahnya. Aku melihat lembar kertas yang paling atas dan bernamakan 'Jay', mataku langsung agak membulat sempurna melihat nilainya. Huruf F besar dengan tinta merah tercetak di kotak nilai. Sontak aku menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang ada bersamaku.

"Ah, seriusan, nih?" erang Jay sambil menarik lembar hasil tesnya sendiri dari tanganku. "Yah, waktu di Dragon Hall aku juga payah, sih."

Mendengar nama itu, aku menyerngit. "Dragon Hall?"

"Itu sekolah yang di Pulau," jawab Jay. "Aku parah soal matematika yang pakai rumus-rumus aneh."

Aku langsung terkekeh pelan mendengarnya—aku seperti mendengar ucapanku sendiri sewaktu SD. "Jay, kau mau kuajari?"

"Kau mau mengajariku?" tanyanya sambil menyerngit.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. "Dulu aku paling benci matematika, tapi Ben dengan _sangat_ sabar mengajariku sampai aku suka pelajaran ini. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu belajar seperti yang pernah Ben lakukan padaku—oh, atau aku bisa minta Ben menjadi tutor untukmu."

"Tidak, tidak, kau saja," kata Jay cepat sambil menyengir. "Sekarang bisa? Di kamarku?"

"Eh, aku harus ke kamar dulu, mungkin aku akan ke kamarmu jam enam?" tawarku. Jay mengangguk. "Oke, eh, sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku tersenyum, dan sebelum senyumku terlalu lebar langsung saja aku menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajah, setelahnya langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamarku. Uh, kuyakin Lonnie akan langsung menggodaku mengenai ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kami hanya belajar saja, Lonnie," erangku untuk kesekian kalinya, kuharap ini yang terakhir, karena jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang sepuluh.

"Oh, aku tidak yakin ini akan menjadi belajar _saja_ , Beth," balas Lonnie, untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Lonnie!" erangku, lagi.

"Beth!" balasnya dengan nada yang sama denganku, beda dengan wajahku yang sudah mulai kesal karena ia menggodaku, wajahnya malah terlihat semakin riang. "Buktinya kau berpakaian manis hanya untuk mengajari Jay matematika!"

M-manis? "Lonnie, ini gaya berpakaianku yang biasa, ingat? Dan tidak mungkin aku datang ke kamarnya dengan piyama!"

Gadis Asia, yang omong-omong rambutnya sudah dibuat panjang dan ditata ulang menjadi sangat bagus oleh Mal, hanya terkekeh. "Oke, oke, terserah. Sudah mau jam enam, selamat menikmati kegiatan belajar kalian," godanya lagi, setidaknya kali ini ia hanya menggunakan kata 'belajar', bukan 'kencan' atau apa pun yang menjurus ke sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 3**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Jay dan Carlos. Hanya butuh waktu sangat sebentar untuk seseorang dari dalam kamar membukakan pintu. Dan yang membuka pintu adalah Carlos. Aku langsung tersenyum padanya, sedangkan ia tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Uh, hai, Carlos," sapaku. "Eh, aku ada janji untuk membantu Jay belajar matematika di kamar kalian. Dia ada?"

"Oh, oh, yah, masuklah," katanya, aku pun masuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Aku langsung tersenyum melihat Jay di dalam. Belum sempat salah satu dari kami mengucapkan sepatah kata, Carlos mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "kau mengusirku hanya karena kau ingin belajar dengan Beth?!"

Aku menyerngit, menatap Carlos dan Jay bergantian. "Apa?"

"Kalau dia mau mengajari matematika, aku juga ingin ikut!" sahut Carlos.

Jay menghampiri pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, dan aku bisa melihat Jay mendorong temannya menuju pintu. "Kau sudah dapat B+, itu sudah tinggi, aku dapat F!"

"Aku ingin dapat A!" raung Carlos, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jay.

"Carlos—" Jay menghentikan kalimatnya saat kulihat Carlos berhasil lepas dari Jay.

Putra Cruella itu berlari dengan cepat ke arahku. Aku agak kaget karena ia bersembunyi di punggungku. Ketika Jay menghampiriku untuk bisa menangkapnya, Carlos terus bersembunyi di belakangku, menarik-narik bajuku agar aku terus bisa menutupinya. Jay yang kesal karena tak bisa mendapatkan Carlos terus, mungkin memutuskan untuk menggeser tubuhku, makanya ia memegang erat bahuku. Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang diluar perhitungan Jay, ia tidak tahu kalau dengan melakukan hal itu, wajah kami akan begitu dekat.

Aku bisa langsung merasakan wajahku menghangat karena wajah Jay ada di depanku. Dan ia juga tampak terkejut.

"Oh, eh, maaf," gumam Jay sambil perlahan melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Tidak apa," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu menoleh pada Carlos dan setelahnya pada Jay lagi. "Kenapa kita tidak belajar bertiga? Mungkin akan lebih seru?"

"A-apa?" tanya Jay, bersamaan dengan Carlos yang kegirangan sambil berseru ' _yes!_ '.

"Yah, biar sekalian," kataku lagi.

Jay akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di kursi. Aku ikut duduk di kursi di sampingnya, muai membuka buku teks matematika. Sedangkan Carlos baru duduk di samping kami setelah ia mengambil hasil tesnya.

.

.

Mungkin karena dari awal nilai Carlos tidak buruk, makanya ia lebih cepat paham akan apa yang kujelaskan dan bisa selesai mengerjakan contoh soal di buku teks lebih cepat dibanding Jay. Yah, waktu aku melihat lembar jawab tes milik Carlos, memang ia hanya salah pada bagian hasil akhirnya—kupikir mungkin ia hanya kurang teliti saat menghitung hasil akhir.

Sedangkan Jay, ia benar waktu bilang bahwa ia parah dalam pelajaran ini, mungkin malah lebih parah dari pada zaman aku masih membenci matematika. Sebisa mungkin aku mengajarinya, dan Carlos, seperti bagaimana Ben mengajariku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Jay benar-benar mengerti atau tidak, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Untuk mengerjakan contoh soal yang ada di buku teks, aku masih harus membantunya, selebihnya aku minta dia untuk mengerjakannya sendiri sambil melihat catatan yang telah kuberikan tadi.

Ketika Carlos sudah selesai, aku sempat melirik soal bagian Jay sebelum aku memeriksa hasil pengerjaan putra Cruella. Aku agak merasa lega waktu melihat si putra Jafar ternyata sedang mengerjakan nomor tujuh dari sepuluh soal.

Aku memeriksa hasil kerja Carlos, setelahnya tersenyum karena semua rumus dan hasil yang ia dapatkan itu benar. Carlos memekik senang dan langsung mengaduh setelahnya karena Jay melemparinya kotak pensil sambil bilang bahwa temannya itu berisik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Auradon untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya Carlos yang sudah selesai belajar.

"Uh, setiap orang berbeda-beda, mungkin," gumamku. "Sebagian menghabiskan waktu di lapangan, tapi aku lebih sering membaca di perpustakaan atau di kamar."

Carlos menyerngit. "Kau memasukkan kegiatan membaca sebagai kegiatan bersenang-senang?"

"Makanya kubilang bahwa setiap orang berbeda-beda," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oh, bagaimana dengan kalian sewaktu di Pulau?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir lalu spontan menoleh pada Jay. Agak menyerngit, aku ikut menoleh pada pemuda yang tinggi itu. Kulihat Jay dan Carlos saling melirik, aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Begitulah," jawab keduanya bersamaan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa? Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak penting," kata Carlos cepat. "Kudengar kau pernah lompat kelas, kan? Berarti kau anak yang jenius dalam semua mata pelajaran?"

Wajahku menghangat dan menggeleng. "Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan nilai teori untuk pelajaran komputer. Aku agak buta teknologi, makanya kalau ulangan, aku harus sangat menghapal teorinya."

"Kau tinggal di Auradon dan tetap gaptek? Wow," komentar Carlos.

Aku terkekeh. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku? Komputer adalah pelajaran favoritku. Itu sangat seru, kau tahu. Aneh, tapi seru," jawab Carlos.

"Yah, Carlos adalah yang paling canggih soal teknologi di antara kami," celetuk Jay. "Nih, aku sudah selesai."

Jay menyodorkan hasil kerjanya padaku. Sambil tersenyum aku langsung menerima dan memeriksanya. Waktu memeriksa pun Carlos tadi, kupikir gaya tulisan Carlos itu sudah yang paling berantakan, tapi ternyata Jay masih agak lebih parah. Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa membacanya.

Aku menandai empat nomor dengan pensil, lalu mengopernya lagi pada pemiliknya. "Jay, pemilihan rumusnya sudah benar semua, tapi untuk empat nomor yang kutandai itu berarti kau salah memasukkan angka. Enam nomor selebihnya sudah benar sampai hasilnya." Jay mengerang sambil melihat kembali kertasnya. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, setidaknya sekarang kau tahu rumus apa digunakan untuk kapan. Kau hanya harus bisa lebih memahami bahasa soal."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, dan tepat pada saat itu, aku mendengar suara keroncongan perut _milikku_. Aku menggigit bibirku, melirik ke arah jam dinding. Astaga, sudah mau jam sembilan?

"Kau belum makan malam?" tanya Jay pelan, aku mengangguk. "Uh, yah, kita bisa melanjutkannya besok, kan? Aku juga belum makan malam. Carlos?"

"Huh? Oh, aku sudah makan sebelum kembali ke kamar tadi," jawab Carlos.

"Kantin pasti sudah tutup jam segini," gumamku sambil berdiri dari kursi. "Aku akan buat makan malam di dapur, mau ikut, Jay?" Jay mengangguk dan kami pun keluar kamar, menuju dapur asrama.

.

.

Kulkas dapur asrama tidak pernah penuh. Wajar, sih, karena memang jarang diisi, juga jarang ada penghuni asrama yang datang untuk masak sendiri. Biasanya anak-anak akan beli makanan di kantin, bukan membuat makanan sendiri. Dan kalau bukan karena sekarang kantin sudah tutup, aku juga tidak akan kepikiran untuk masak sendiri.

Aku berpikir untuk memasak sesuatu yang mudah dan cepat, apalagi karena sudah malam. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Kuambil wortel, buncis, bumbu dasar, dan menyendokkan dua porsi nasi putih ke piring. Sambil aku sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan, Jay hanya berdiri di dekatku, sesekali aku menoleh padanya dan mendapati ia sedang menontoniku. Kugigit bibir dan berusaha agar bisa berkonsentrasi memasak.

"Kau seorang tuan putri, kan?" tanya Jay tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang memanaskan minyak di wajan.

Menyerngit, aku menoleh padanya. "Uh, ya, kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Yah, kupikir tuan putri tidak akan tahu cara memasak," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Mama pernah mengajariku memasak. Dulu dia bukan tuan putri, dan ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seorang diri tiap hari. Mama bilang, walau tidak ahli, perempuan harus tetap bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, termasuk memasak."

"Oke, baiklah, beberapa pertanyaan cepat," ujar Jay. "Kau senang menjadi tuan putri?"

"Uh, biasa saja, mungkin?" jawabku dengan nada bertanya. "Maksudku, sebagian besar murid sekolah ini adalah keluarga dari kerajaan yang berbeda-beda, jadi rasanya tidak ada yang spesial dengan menjadi tuan putri."

"Hm, warna favorit?"

"Biru," jawabku. "Kau?"

"Merah, atau jingga. Hewan favorit?"

"Kupu-kupu," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Seriusan? Itu kan, kecil!" komentar Jay.

Kuangkat bahu. "Yah, dia kuat dengan caranya sendiri, dan mereka cantik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ular, terutama kobra. Mereka keren." Yah, dia sebagai putra Jafar, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa heran dengan jawaban itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pacar?"

Aku langsung tersedak, perlahan menoleh padanya, padahal tadinya aku sudah siap untuk memasukkan nasi putih dalam wajan. "Ap-apa?"

Kudapati Jay menyengir kecil padaku. "Kau punya pacar?"

"Oh, um, tidak," jawabku pelan, sambil hati-hati memasukkan nasi putih.

"Tipe ideal?" tanyanya lagi.

Uh, entah wajahku memanas karena ada di depan kompor yang menyala, atau karena pertanyaan Jay. "Eh, mungkin ... yang ... eh, entahlah, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan seorang pangeran."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau menikah dengan pangeran, kau bisa jadi ratu, kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecut sambil mengaduk nasi di wajan. "Pertama, biasanya putri dan pangeran menikah atas dasar politik, bukan cinta. Kedua, aku tidak mau jadi ratu, Jay, aku tidak cocok untuk itu—bahkan aku tidak masalah kalau orangtuaku bukan raja dan ratu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jay lagi. Aku tidak bisa menoleh padanya sekarang, tapi lewat nadanya, aku yakin ia menyerngit saat ini. "Bukankah kalau jadi ratu, kau bisa jadi penguasa?"

"Menjadi penguasa bukan hal penting untukku, Jay. Dan lagi, tanggung jawab sebagai ratu itu akan sangat sulit, aku tidak yakin kalau aku mampu mengerjakannya. Menjadi putri yang harus tersenyum di depan orang-orang saja sudah cukup membuatku lelah sendiri," kataku.

"Tapi kenapa harus menyebut 'pangeran'?" tanya Jay lagi. "Maksudku, kau bisa saja menyebut 'raja muda', atau penghuni kerajaan lainnya. Kenapa spesifik pada 'pangeran'?"

Kugigit bibirku. Astaga, pemuda ini memang agak payah dalam matematika, tapi dia pintar menangkap kalimat yang terlontar!

"Kau tidak perlu jawab kalau tidak mau," kata Jay cepat setelahnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kuambil dua piring dan mulai memindahkan nasi goreng yang sudah jadi ke dua piring bersih. Kutaruh kedua piring nasi goreng di meja, dan kami berdua duduk, bersiap untuk makan.

Jay menyendok besar nasi gorengnya ke dalam mulut. "Mm, ini enak!"

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, lalu senyum itu memudar. "Untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir tadi ... jawabannya adalah Chad."

"Chad?" tanya Jay sebelum ia menyuap lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Pangeran Chad Charming. Putra dari Cinderella. Mama berteman baik dengan Cinderella, dan mereka ingin menjodohkan kami. Berawal dari obrolan biasa saja, sebenarnya, tapi makin lama keduanya seperti benar-benar ingin menikahkan kami. Dan kurasa jika kami besar nanti dan masing-masing belum punya pasangan, mungkin kami akan benar-benar menikah karena ini."

"Jadi ... itu sebabnya kau bilang tidak ingin dengan pangeran?" tanya Jay.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dengan aku yang sekarang, sepertinya tidak mungkin aku akan dapat pacar. Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku hanya tinggal berharap Chad segera punya pacar dan melamar gadis itu biar aku aman."

"Masih banyak pangeran yang lain di luar sana, Beth," kata Jay mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya aku akan selamat dari perjodohan yang dibicarakan mama dengan Cinderella," kataku lalu mulai makan masakanku.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak kedatangan Mal, Evie, Jay, dan Carlos ke Auradon. Kurasa keempatnya sudah cukup bisa berbaur. Yah, bukannya berbaur bagaimana, sih, maksudku setidaknya mereka tidak seperti yang anak-anak takutkan.

Mal sering didatangi para gadis untuk diminta mengubah gaya rambut mereka. Setelahnya para gadis itu akan minta nasihat fesyen pada Evie—dan, ya, aku sangat mengakui bahwa Evie adalah perancang busana yang sangat baik. Kalau tumpukan pesanannya tidak banyak, aku juga ingin sekali-kali memintanya membuatkanku baju. Jay memang sudah diterima masuk dalam tim Lacrosse, tapi aku belum pernah sekali pun melihatnya latihan—yah, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat kakakku sendiri latihan, sih, paling hanya menonton saat pertandingannya saja. Soal Carlos, dia masuk tim juga, tapi sebagai cadangan, gara-gara Ben mendapati pemuda itu bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Sejak malam aku mengajari Jay matematika, hampir setiap malam aku datang ke kamar pemuda itu untuk membantunya belajar. Tentu saja aku harus mendengar godaan Lonnie tiap kali aku akan keluar kamar untuk ke kamar Jay. Dan, oh, hampir setiap hari juga Jay memberikanku bunga kecil yang diakui ia temukan di pinggir jalan. Bunga-bunga yang ia berikan tidak terlalu kecil sebenarnya, tapi tidak bisa masuk ke dalam vas air, jadi aku hanya bisa menaruhnya di meja belajar.

Wajahku masih sering menghangat sendiri tiap kali bertemu dengan Jay, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku bahkan semakin sulit untuk menahan senyum saat ia tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal ini pada Lonnie, tentu saja. Tidak menceritakan padanya saja sudah membuatnya menggodaku, apalagi kalau ia sampai tahu wajahku selalu merona gara-gara pemuda itu?

Aku tidak yakin akan nyaman jika membicarakan soal Jay pada mama dan papa. Pada mama mungkin tidak masalah, tapi setelahnya mama pasti akan menceritakannya pada papa dan bisa-bisa segalanya jadi runyam.

Pilihan terakhirku adalah Ben. Kakakku itu selalu tahu apa pun yang sedang atau telah terjadi padaku—ia sudah seperti buku-harian-berjalan-ku. Sama, aku juga diperlakukan sama dengan Ben. Tapi karena makin lama Ben makin sibuk untuk menyiapkan diri menjadi raja, kami hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, seperti berkirim pesan walau isinya hanya _emoticon_. Khusus untuk hal ini, aku ingin bicara langsung dengan kakakku, tidak lewat pesan, surel, atau telepon. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya.

Jadi siang ini, setelah kelas usai, aku bertemu dengan Ben di kamarnya yang besar—lebih tepatnya luas, karena bagaimana pun dia akan jadi raja, jadi kamarnya beda sendiri. Aku langsung menceritakan soal Jay, tentang bagaimana wajahku menghangat di dekatnya. Setiap hari memang aku ada mengirimi Ben pesan tentang Jay, tapi hanya seputar kalau Jay memberiku bunga atau kalau aku mengajari pemuda itu. Tapi topik yang kubawa hari ini padanya itu baru pertama kali. Ben langsung menyengir lebar setelah aku menceritakan hal itu padanya.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau suka padanya, Beth," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ben, jangan ikut-ikutan Lonnie!" erangku.

Sekarang Ben malah terkekeh. "Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, tapi menurut penilaianku, kau suka Jay. Dan mungkin Jay juga suka padamu. Kalau ia tidak suka, kenapa ia mau memberikanmu bunga?"

"Mungkin dia ingin menggodaku? Mengisengiku? Ia dari Pulau Terhilang, Ben, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka," kataku.

Ben masih tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Jangan menilai orang sembarangan, kita sedang berusaha memberi mereka kesempatan, ingat? Dan kalau pun ternyata Jay memang suka padamu, itu bukan hal buruk. Lalu kalau kau suka padanya juga, itu pun hal baik."

"Tapi dia orang dari Pulau, Ben ... "

"Aku tidak masalah," katanya enteng. "Kalau adikku bahagia, aku ikut bahagia." Uh, kakakku terlalu lembut.

.

.

Saat tengah malam aku terbangun dan perutku menggurutu minta makan. Aku mengerang kecil dan merutuk dalam hati, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku lapar tengah malam begini? Kalau aku menuruti keinginan perut, aku bisa gendut. Tapi kalau aku tidak menurutinya. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan pelan-pelan keluar dari kamar, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun yang bisa membangunkan Lonnie.

Aku langsung pergi menuju dapur. Langsung aku menyerngit ketika mendapati pintu dapur terbuka dan lampunya menyala. Kupikir mungkin ada anak yang sedang bernasib sama denganku saat ini. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam dapur, aku langsung bisa melihat Mal yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu, Evie dan Jay masing-masing berdiri di sisi Mal, sedangkan Carlos duduk di salah satu pantri.

"Um, hai!" sapaku pelan sambil menghampiri Mal. Gadis itu terkejut melihatku, lalu aku bisa melihatnya dan Evie memasang wajah gugup.

"Heeeii, Beth, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Evie sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Aku terbangun dan merasa lapar, jadinya aku ingin makan?" jawabku dengan nada bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kalian buat?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya biskuit," jawab Mal cepat.

Perutku menggerutu lagi, kupikir mungkin mencicipi adonan Mal akan membuat perutku bisa bertahan sebentar. Jadi dengan cepat aku menyolek sedikit adonan di tangan si Gadis Ungu dengan jari telunjukku dan langsung mencicipinya, bersamaan dengan Mal dan Evie yang berusaha mencegahku untuk mencicipi adonannya.

"Aku tidak akan mencoleknya sampai dua kali, kok," gumamku.

"Um, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Mal dengan hati-hati.

"Yah, seperti mungkin ini kurang sesuatu?" tanya Evie juga.

Aku menyerngit. Aku bisa merasakan rasa manis gula di lidahku, tapi tidak menemukan rasa lain. Hm, apa yang kurang?

Saat aku masih memikirkan apa yang kurang dari adonan Mal, Jay mendekatiku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Beth."

Mataku mengerjap dan sesungguhnya agak bingung dengan Jay. Maksudku, aku bukannya baru datang sekarang, tapi Jay baru menyapaku detik ini. Aneh. "Hai, Jay," balasku pelan. Oh, aku tahu apa yang kurang! Aku menoleh pada Mal. "Kau bisa menambahkan cip."

Mal menyerngit. "Cip?"

Aku mengangguk. "Cip coklat. Itu adalah yang terpenting untuk adonan seperti ini," kataku. Mal dan Evie masih tampak bingung. "Tunggu, tidakkah ibu kalian pernah membuatkan biskuit cip coklat? Seperti, saat kalian sedang sedih, biskuitnya masih terasa hangat karena baru diangkat dari oven, dan dengan segelas susu, dan dia akan membuat kalian tersenyum, dan mengatakan semuanya dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda, dan ... " Aku jadi terbayang dan mengingat biskuit buatan mama. Dulu, sebelum pekerjaan sebagai ratu makin banyak, tiap hari Minggu mama akan membuatkan biskuit untuk kami makan berempat di taman. Lalu—oh, tunggu, kenapa sekarang mereka menatapku dengan seperti itu? "Eh, kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

" ... Itu berbeda dengan tempat asal kami," gumam Mal.

Aku menyerngit. Aku tahu mereka berasa dari 'dunia' yang benar-benar berbeda denganku, tapi yang namanya orangtua tetaplah orangtua, kan? Tidak peduli mereka penjahat atau bukan, harusnya mereka tetap mengasihi anak-anak mereka, bukan?

"Oh, eh, kupikir para penjahat pun bisa sayang pada anak-anak mereka ... " ucapku pelan, jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Aku melihat masing-masing dari Evie, Mal, Jay, dan Carlos membuat ekspresi sedih. Mata mereka menatap ke bawah, didukung dengan tundukkan kepala mereka. Fiks, aku jadi merasa makin bersalah. Aku terbiasa disayang mama, papa, dan Ben, tanpa sadar aku melukai perasaan keempat orang ini. "Aku minta maaf," ucapku dengan tulus dan sedih.

Dengan cepat jari Mal mengusap kelopak mataku. Wajahnya yang murung tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi ceria lagi. Tidak hanya Mal, ketiga temannya pun sama. Jay langsung menghadap oven, Carlos turun dari pantri—hei, apakah itu Dude yang ada di baskom alumunium?—, dan Evie menghampiriku untuk mendorongku menuju pintu.

"Oke, ya, tapi kami harus segera memasukkan ini ke oven," kata Mal riang dengan cepat. "Jadi, terimakasih sudah datang ke sini!"

"Tapi aku—"

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan!" potong Evie sambil terus mendorongku keluar. "Sampai jumpa besok! Mimpi yang buruk!"

Evie langsung menutup pintu dapur begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di luar dapur. Astaga, apakah itu memang sudah jadi khas mereka?

Perutku menggerutu lagi, dan aku jadi kesal sendiri. Huh, seharusnya aku menyimpan cemilan dalam kamar, biar aku jangan mengalami hal seperti ini!

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan kembali ke kamar, berharap masih bisa tertidur walau lapar. Tepat saat aku ingin membuka pintu kamar, seseorang membukanya duluan dari kamar. Lonnie. Aku dan dia sama-sama terkejut mendapati wajah satu sama lain, ialah yang membuka pintu.

"Beth, dari mana saja, kau?" tanya Lonnie. "Aku terbangun dan melihat ranjangmu kosong!"

"Aku lapar, ingin mencari makanan di dapur, tapi ternyata dapur sedang dipakai orang lain," jawabku sambil masuk kamar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya sambil membuka laci di meja belajarnya. "Aku punya persediaan cemilan, tahu!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sekantong penuh cemilan.

Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah melihat banyaknya makanan kecil. "Aku boleh minta?"

"Tentu saja, makanlah!" kata Lonnie.

Fiks, Lonnie akan jadi sahabat terbaikku sepanjang masa nomor dua setelah Ben!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tidak membenci pelajaran komputer, tidak begitu. Tapi mungkin karena memang akunya saja yang buta teknologi, jadinya aku sangat malas sendiri untuk mempelajarinya, dan hanya bisa mengandalkan ingatanku akan teori yang kubaca di buku.

Oh, kenapa aku tidak minta tolong Carlos mengajariku? Makin hari, kan Ben semakin sibuk dengan persiapan menjadi raja, sedangkan Lonnie yang menjadi teman sekamarku juga tidak paham teknologi. Jadi mungkin aku bisa minta tolong pada Carlos! Tepat setelah aku berpikir begitu, aku berpapasan dengan putra Cruella itu saat keluar dari ruang komputer.

"Hai, Carlos," sapaku.

Ia tampak sedang terburu-buru, tapi masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh padaku. "Oh, hai, Beth! Apa?"

Kuhampiri dia. "Eh, aku hanya berpikir ... mungkin kau bisa mengajariku tentang komputer?"

Carlos menyerngit. "Kenapa aku bisa mau mengajarimu komputer?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa?" jawabku dengan nada bertanya.

"Carlos, cepat!" panggil Evie, kulihat gadis itu ada di pintu. "Hai, Beth!"

Aku melambai kecil pada Evie sebelum menoleh pada Carlos lagi. "Uh, aku tidak tahu kalau sedang buru-buru, maaf."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak masalah," kata Carlos cepat, tapi ia seakan ingin langsung menyusul Evie. "Kau tahu, aku akan mengajarimu di kamarku, setelah, yah, kau sekalian mengajari Jay matematika seperti biasa."

"Sungguh?" tanyaku senang.

Carlos mengangguk. "Ya, ya, oke, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Carlos." Dan Carlos pun berlari keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 4**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku sedang mempersiapkan buku pelajaranku yang selanjutnya di loker, Jay menghampiriku. Ia berdiri dan bersandar di sebelah lokerku sambil tersenyum padaku. Mau tak mau aku membalas kecil senyumannya.

"Hai, Beth," sapa Jay, masih tersenyum.

"Hai, Jay," balasku.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa tidak enak karena kemarin kami tiba-tiba mengusirmu dari dapur begitu saja," ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Kadang kalau aku sedang memasak, aku juga tidak ingin ada penonton."

"Yah, aku tetap merasa tidak enak padamu, jadi aku mengambil satu biskuit yang dibuat Mal untukmu," kata Jay, sambil menyodorkan plastik kecil berisi sebuah biskuit cip coklat padaku.

"Jay, aku tidak marah, sungguh, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," kataku tulus.

Pemuda itu masih terus tersenyum. Dan karena aku tidak kunjung mengambil biskuit darinya, ia pun mengambil tanganku dan meletakkan biskuit itu di tanganku. "Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku sedang ingin memberikan ini padamu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Jay," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Boleh kucicipi sekarang?"

Ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu!"

Jadi aku pun menggigit kecil ujung biskuit itu dan mengunyahnya dalam mulut. Hm, tidak buruk. Maksudku, tentu saja adonan dan biskuit yang sudah jadi akan terasa berbeda. Tapi sejak mama makin sibuk dengan tugasnya menjadi ratu, sepertinya aku sudah agak lama tidak makan biskuit seperti ini. Mungkin ketika Ben menjadi raja nanti, mama akan bisa sempat lagi membuat biskuit biar kami berempat bisa duduk di taman sama-sama lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jay, masih tersenyum.

"Enak," akuku.

"E-enak? Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Jay, senyumannya perlahan menjadi serngitan.

Kuangkat bahu. "Yah, mungkin kalian hanya kurang memasukkan cip coklat. Maksudku, kalian tidak usah terlalu takut kebanyakan cip. Terlalu banyak cip akan membuat biskuitnya makin enak, terlalu sedikit cip akan membuat biskuitnya terkesan biasa saja."

"Um, tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Jay lagi.

Kali ini aku ikutan menyerngit. "Memang aku harus merasakan apa dari biskuit ini?"

"Apa?" Jay terkesiap, lalu memaksakan tawa. "Oh, tidak, tidak, kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kami membuat makanan seperti ini. Khawatir kalau ada rasa yang aneh."

Aku menggeleng dan menggigit biskuitnya lagi, tersenyum sambil mengunyahnya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh. Ini enak. Kalau kalian ingin membuatnya lagi, bisa beritahu agar aku kebagian juga?" pintaku.

"Ya, ya, tentu," kata Jay. "Tapi, seriusan, kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Kuputar bola mataku, tapi tetap tersenyum. "Maksudmu seperti aku tiba-tiba sakit perut setelah menelan biskuit ini? Tidak, Jay, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, bagus," katanya, lagi-lagi memaksakan tawa. "Hei, uh, kau akan nonton pertandingan Lacrosse nanti sore? Aku akan main, lho."

Aku mengerang pelan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat ingin nonton, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Jay bingung.

"Cinderella mengajakku dan mama untuk jamuan teh," kataku dengan sedih. "Mama benar-benar senang dan tidak sabar. Uh, padahal aku menantikan pertandingan hari ini, kau tahu, ini mungkin adalah pertandingan _tourney_ terakhir Ben."

Jay menyerngit. "Pertandingan terakhir Ben?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ben akan jadi raja, dan ia tidak akan sempat untuk ikut pertandingan lagi, jadi mungkin ini yang terakhir untuknya dan aku ingin menyemangatinya. Tapi tiba-tiba mama memberitahuku soal undangan Cinderella yang sudah diterima mama dengan senang, aku jadi tidak tega bilang tidak pada mama."

"Um, oke," kata Jay agak salah tingkah. "Jika kami menang nanti, mungkin kita bisa bertemu? Berdua?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Kalian pasti menang, Jay—Ben sudah cerita kalau kau dan Carlos sangat baik saat latihan." Aku menghela kecil. "Aku tidak bisa janji untuk bertemu. Kalau Chad pulang ke istananya nanti sebelum jamuan teh Cinderella usai, mungkin aku akan ada di sana sampai malam. Mungkin besok saja?"

Jay mengangguk. "Besok, oke. Kalau kami menang hari ini, besok jam sembilan pagi aku akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu."

Langsung saja aku terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas sekarang. Terimakasih untuk biskuitnya, Jay."

.

.

Di istana Cinderella, sampai jam enam sore pun Chad tidak kunjung pulang kemari, padahal harusnya pertandingan sudah selesai dari satu atau dua jam yang lalu. Jamuan teh pun sebenarnya sudah usai dari jam lima, tapi sang tuan rumah menahanku dan mama, ia ingin menunggu sampai putranya pulang. Mama, sih, tidak masalah, ia malah enak bisa mengobrol dengan Cinderella. Sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa bolak-balik melihat layar ponsel yang kupangku di pahaku. Mama selalu melarangku menaruh ponsel di atas meja tamu atau meja makan, makanya kupangku saja.

Jam enam lewat sedikit, kurasakan ponselku bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku langsung membuka pesan itu, yang ternyata dari Ben.

' _Dari Ben  
Aku melakukan hal yang sangat gila habis pertandingan tadi. Kau belum kembali ke asrama? Aku ingin segera cerita langsung padamu!_'

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Uuuuhh, aku ingin segera kembali ke asrama dan bertemu kakakku!

Langsung saja aku mengetik balasannya.

' _Kepada Ben  
Cinderella menahan kami di sini sampai Chad datang._'

Tidak sampai semenit, aku mendapat balasannya.

' _Dari Ben  
Chad tidak pulang ke istana orangtuanya. Kupikir ia akan menghabiskan waktunya malam ini dengan Audrey. Jangan tanya, aku akan beritahumu secara langsung kalau bertemu denganmu._'

Aku menyerngit. Dengan Audrey? Ben tidak salah ketik, kan? Bukankah Audrey itu pacar kakakku? Kenapa gadis itu malah melewatkan malam dengan Chad? Apa ini bagian dari 'hal gila' yang dilakukan Ben?

Tapi untungnya Ben memberitahu soal Chad yang tidak akan pulang, aku bisa memberitahu ibunya dan membiarkan kami pulang sekarang.

Aku berdeham pelan. "Ratu Cinderella," panggilku pelan. Kedua ratu—mamaku dan mama Chad—itu menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menoleh padaku. "Ben baru saja mengirimiku pesan, bilang kalau Chad tidak pulang kemari."

Cinderella langsung memasang wajah sedih. "Begitukah? Padahal aku sudah merindukannya!"

"Hari Keluarga minggu depan, Cinder, bersabarlah," kata mama dengan lembut.

"Yah, baiklah," gumam Cinderella.

"Dan, eh, Ben juga bilang kalau ia ingin bicara hal penting denganku. Jadi kalau boleh, aku ingin kembali ke asrama duluan," ucapku.

Cinderella mengangguk. Tapi ternyata mama ikut pamit juga. Baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu melewatkan perjalanan di hari yang sudah agak gelap seorang diri.

.

.

Sampai di asrama, aku langsung ke kamar Ben. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya dan langsung dibukakan oleh yang punya kamar dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Yep, kakakku tampan, dan aku tidak pernah malu untuk mengakuinya.

Belum sempat aku menyapanya, Ben lebih dulu memelukku erat. Sambil agak terkekeh aku membalas pelukannya.

"Hai, Ben," sapaku pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Beth, aku kangen sekali padamu, tidak bohong," katanya. Aku terkekeh lagi.

Ketika akhirnya Ben melepas pelukannya, kami pun masuk kamar. "Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Kami menang," jawab Ben dengan senang, "berkat Jay dan Carlos. Mereka tim yang hebat."

"Aaaw, aku ikut senang Ben, selamat!" Kupeluk kakakku sekali lagi sebentar.

"Kau tahu, saat di pertandingan tadi, dan saat penyerahan piala, kulihat Jay agak kecewa tiap kali melihat ke arah tribun. Kupikir itu pasti karena kau tidak ada di bangku penonton tadi," kata Ben.

"Yah, aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku harus ikut jamuan teh Cinderella," gumamku.

Ben mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Mungkin ia sangat ingin kau melihatnya bermain."

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melihat Jay dan Carlos bermain. Maksudku, saat mereka latihan pun aku tidak melihat sama sekali. Oke, jika ada pertandingan lagi, aku harus bisa menontonnya!

"Jadi, hal gila apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanyaku kemudian sambil menyengir. Cengiranku langsung lenyap mengingat soal Chad dan Audrey. "Dan kenapa Chad bisa dengan Audrey?"

Kakakku tersenyum lebar. "Aku menyatakan cinta pada Mal lewat lagu di hadapan semua orang usai pertandingan!"

Aku termegap. "Ap-apa?! Menyatakan cinta—pada Mal?! Mal yang dari pulau?!"

"Ada berapa Mal di Auradon, Beth? Ya, Mal, putri dari Maleficent, aku menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia akan menemaniku saat koronasi."

Masih aku agak tidak percaya mendengarnya. "T-tunggu, tapi, kau? Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau suka Mal!" Ben memang sering cerita tentang Mal sejak gadis itu dan teman-temannya datang ke Auradon, tapi ia tidak pernah bilang suka soal Gadis Ungu tersebut.

Ben mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Aku tidak pernah sadar kalau selama ini aku suka dia, Beth. Dan saat aku tersadar tadi, aku menyerukan namanya secara spontan. Sungguh, nyanyian itu, tarian itu, semuanya adalah hal tergila yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku!"

"Jadi kau putus dengan Audrey, makanya Audrey bisa langsung dengan Chad, sedangkan kau sekarang dengan Mal?" tanyaku, minta konfirmasi.

Kakakku mengangguk mantap. "Tepat. Dan, sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Audrey bisa begitu langsung dapat pacar baru. Maksudku, dari dulu ia mengejarku, ingat? Dan saat kami berpacaran, ia menempel terus padaku. Ketika putus, mungkin semenit kemudian dia langsung memamerkan Chad."

"Yah, kau juga begitu pada Mal, kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya, kau suka Mal, kan? Bukannya menjadi Mal sebagai tameng agar tidak ada gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu lagi?" Ben tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku turut senang padamu, Ben."

Iya, aku senang untuknya. Bagaimana pun, awalnya Ben pacaran dengan Audrey karena ideku. Tidak spesifik meminta Ben pacaran dengan Audrey, sih. Jadi begini, dari dulu Ben selalu disukai para gadis, dan hampir semuanya tertarik pada kakakku antara hanya karena wajah atau hanya karena ia akan menjadi raja. Masuk SMA, para gadis semakin mengejar Ben dan kakakku ini semakin kewalahan menghadapi mereka—belum lagi kalau ada para 'fans' gila, seperti Audrey dan beberapa gadis lain. Kuusulkan pada Ben untuk memacari salah satu dari penggemarnya yang paling 'gila', hanya biar ia tidak perlu memusingkan fansnya yang lain, serta 'pacarnya' itu bisa menghalangi setiap gadis yang ingin mendekatinya. Daaaann, terpilihlah Audrey!

Makanya saat ini, ketika Ben bilang ia suka Mal dan sekarang mereka berpacaran, aku senang mendengarnya. Ben tidak akan perlu pura-pura merasa suka pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya, karena ia memang benar suka pada Mal. Sama seperti Ben yang bilang tidak masalah jika aku suka pada Jay yang walau pun berasalah dari pulau, aku juga tidak masalah pada fakta Mal dari Pulau Terhilang kini menjadi pacar kakakku.

Jay. Aku masih tidak paham soalnya. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku suka padanya. Maksudku, bisa saja aku hanya mengagumi tangan atletis yang hampir selalu ia pamerkan, kan? Atau wajah menawannya, terutama saat ia sedang tersenyum? Atau mungkin aku hanya merasa senang dengan caranya memperlakukanku, seperti memberiku bunga? Atau malah aku hanya merasa tertarik karena ia datang dari tempat yang berbeda denganku?

"Kau memikirkan soal Jay?" tanya Ben tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku pelan.

Ben menyengir lalu mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepalaku. "Kau adikku, tentu saja aku tahu. Beth, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau memang suka, kau juga akan tahu, kok." Aku mengangguk. "Kau sudah beri selamat padanya dan Carlos untuk pertandingan yang tadi?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sampai di asrama, aku langsung kemari. Tadi siang Jay bilang kalau ia menang, besok pagi akan ke kamarku."

"Kalian akan kencan?" tanya Ben sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, ia hanya mengajakku jalan saja, berdua. Itu bukan kencan, kan?"

"Astaga, Beth! Itu kencan!" kata Ben senang. "Akhirnya kau meng-iya-kan ajakan kencan seseorang!"

Aku termegap. "I-itu ternyata kencan? Oh, oh, astaga!"

"Yah, mungkin kau benar suka dia, kau tahu? Makanya kau mengiyakan saja ajakannya," kata Ben sambil menyengir.

"Uuuh, aku harus bagaimana? Ben, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kencan! Kalau tahu, aku pasti menolaknya!"

"Beth, Beth, tenanglah," katanya sambil agak terkekeh. "Mungkin memang sudah saatnya. Kau selalu menolak ajakan kencan atau ajakan jalan, makan siang, makan malam, dan lainnya dari semua pemuda. Tapi dari Jay, kau menerimanya. Mungkin memang itu pertanda. Jalani saja."

"Menurutmu aku tetap harus pergi kencan dengan Jay besok?"

Ben mengangguk. "Tidak apa, Beth, percayalah."

Yah, kuharap Ben benar.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, jam sembilan tepat, ketukan pada pintu kamar membuat Lonnie menghentikan godaannya padaku. Iya, karena dia tahu Jay akan membawaku jalan hari ini, Lonnie tidak hentinya menggodaku. Bahkan ia dengan semangat menata rambutku dan merias wajahku. Kalau aku tidak bilang padanya agar meriasku tipis-tipis saja, wajahku pasti sudah menor saking semangatnya gadis itu.

Aku tidak minta Lonnie meriasku, tidak begitu. Ia saja yang dengan sangat senang dan berinisiatif untuk mengurus rambut dan riasan wajahku, apalagi setelah aku berganti baju. Aku tidak mengenakan baju spesial atau apa, hanya pakaian yang biasa kukenakan sehari-hari saja. Aku tidak ingin terlalu gugup untuk hari ini, makanya aku mengenakan baju yang kuanggap nyaman untuk dipakai.

Kubuka pintu kamar, mendapati Jay berdiri di depan kamarku sambil tersenyum. Sama sepertiku, ia juga tidak mengenakan pakaian formal, hanya pakaian yang sehari-hari ia pakai—kuharap ini pertanda bahwa kami bukannya berkencan.

Senyumnya perlahan lenyap dan sekarang ia agak tercengang melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapannya membuatku gugup.

"Oh, astaga, aku tahu harusnya tidak perlu riasan wajah!" erangku pelan.

"Tidak, tidak, astaga, tidak apa," kata Jay cepat. "Aku hanya, yah, selama ini dengan pakaian yang seperti itu, wajahmu tanpa riasan. Dan hari ini kau pakai riasan, tetap tampak manis."

Wajahku menghangat mendengarnya. ' _Tetap tampak manis_ ', berarti selama ini ia menganggapku manis?

"Siap untuk jalan?" tanyanya.

.

.

Jay membawaku ke suatu tempat di samping sungai. Aku memang tahu ada sungai kecil di dekat gedung sekolah, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pemuda ini tahu soal sungai tersebut. Tidak ada hiasan apa-apa, tapi aku bisa melihat karpet kecil direntangkan di samping sungai dengan tudung saji yang agak besar.

Layaknya seorang pria sejati, Jay membantuku duduk duluan, setelah itu baru ia duduk di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihatnya membuka tudung saji, dan senyumku makin lebar saat melihat ada berbagai makanan kecil di sana.

"Um, Jay, kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanyaku, tak percaya.

"Kau ingin aku jujur atau bohong?" tanyanya balik sambil menyengir. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu menjawabnya sendiri. "Lonnie memberitahuku tentang sungai ini, lalu ia memberiku ide makanan apa saja yang harus kusiapkan. Jadi ini berkatnya. Tapi, ya, aku yang menyiapkannya. Dengan Carlos. Lebih banyak Carlos. Tapi aku juga ikut menyiapkan."

Mau tak mau aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya yang mungkin berkesan agak terlalu jujur. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya ia tidak menyombongkan diri. Kucomot salah satu makanan kecil yang ada, yakni yang berbentuk kerucut yang bagian atasnya berwarna coklat dan bawahnya berwarna merah muda. Begitu kumasukkan ke dalam mulut, aku dapat merasakan rasa coklat dan stroberi. Astaga, dua rasa kesukaanku ada dalam satu makanan!

"Oh, astaga, dari mana kau dapatkan ini?!" tanyaku senang sambil mengambil satu lagi.

Pemuda di depanku terkekeh pelan melihat. "Uh, Carlos mencarinya lewat bantuan internet, lalu kami beli secara _online_. Semua makanan kecil di sini juga begitu."

"Ini benar-benar enak," kataku sambil begitu menikmati coklat-stroberi berbentuk kerucut itu. "Jay, sini, kau harus coba."

Aku menyodorkan satu buah padanya. Kupikir ia akan mengambil coklat-stroberi itu dengan tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Tapi malah ia memajukan kepalanya, melahap langsung dari tanganku. Aku termegap terutama saat bibirnya mengenai jariku. Langsung saja aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Hm, kau benar, ini enak," katanya sambil mengunyah.

Lalu aku jadi kepikiran. Apakah ini memang benar kencan?

"Jay ... " gumamku. "Um, apa ini sebenarnya kencan?"

Jay terlihat bingung dan tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau ingin anggap ini sebagai kencan, kenapa tidak? Yah, seperti kau tidak pernah kencan saja."

"Memang tidak pernah ... " ucapku pelan, tapi kuyakin ia masih bisa mendengarnya, buktinya ia agak tercengang.

"K-kau tidak pernah kencan?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, kau cantik, tidak ada yang mengajakmu keluar?"

Kuangkat sebelah bahu. "Ada, beberapa, tapi aku tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan kencan mereka, atau ajakan mereka untuk keluar, makan, jalan-jalan berdua ..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengiyakan aku?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu ini kencan atau bukan. Dan lagi, mereka yang selama ini mengajakku jalan, mereka melihatku sebagai tuan putri. Aku tidak suka itu. Dan ketika aku melihat tatapanmu padaku, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku tahu itu adalah tatapan yang berbeda dengan anak-anak laki-laki itu."

Ia terlihat senang. "Jadi aku berbeda dengan para pemuda itu?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Kau, Carlos, Doug. Saat aku dengan kalian, aku merasa seperti seorang Beth, bukannya _putri_ Bethany."

Senyum Jay yang tadinya sempat mengembang, kini pudar lagi. "Aku, Carlos, dan Doug? Jadi kalau Carlos atau Doug mengajakmu, kau akan mau?"

"Itu aku tidak tahu ..." gumamku.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku," katanya, membuatku menatapnya bingung. "Kalau Carlos atau Doug mengajakmu kencan, jangan mau."

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan mau, oke? Sekarang kita harus mencoba makanan yang lain, ayo," katanya, sambil kemudian menyodorkan salah satu piring kue. Dengan bingung aku menerimanya dan mulai mencicipi sepotong.

Selama beberapa saat aku dan Jay mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada sambil mengobrol kecil. Daripada mengobrol, lebih tepatnya tanya jawab, sih. Kami bergantian bertanya dan menjawab, seperti tentang hobi, buku favorit, kelas kesukaan, dan sebagainya. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil saat melihat mulut Jay belepotan karena coklat. Aku harus menghampirinya untuk membantunya membersihkan bekas coklat dengan tisu.

Setelah puas makan, kami masih tanya-jawab sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengajakku berenang.

"Tidak, terimakasih," tolakku cepat.

Jay menyengir. "Oh, ya, Lonnie memberitahuku satu hal yang cukup menarik. Dia bilang kau paling tidak bisa berenang."

Aku termegap. "Astaga, Lonnie bilang begitu?"

Ia terus menyengir, kali ini sambil melepas pakaiannya. "Tidak apa, aku akan mengajarimu, sebagai ganti kau sudah mengajariku matematika."

"Tidak, kau tidak usah repot-repot—oh," perkataanku terhenti.

Nafasku langsung tersekat waktu melihat tubuh Jay yang atletis itu. Kini ia hanya berbalutkan celana pendek yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Spontan aku langsung memalingkan wajah, berharap Jay jangan melihat betapa merahnya wajahku saat ini.

Aku mendengar suara kekehan Jay, lalu kurasakan kedua tangannya membuatku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu," ujarnya sambil membawaku ke pinggir sungai. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang dan perutku, membuat punggungku menempel pada dada bidangnya. Yep, ia sedang memelukku dari belakang.

"J-Jay, aku bahkan tidak bawa baju ganti!" pekikku pelan. Sungguh, aku gugup bukan main, pertama karena Jay memegangiku, kedua karena Jay sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Jangan khawatir untuk yang itu," katanya. "Saat merencanakan soal ini, Lonnie sudah menitipkanku baju gantimu."

Lagi-lagi aku termegap. Astaga, kenapa Lonnie begitu tega padaku?!

"J-Jay—"

"Aku akan mengajarimu, aku akan memegangimu dalam air," katanya.

Saat aku masih agak meronta, ingin melepaskan diri darinya, pandangan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Ia menyengir tadi, tapi perlahan sorotan matanya melembut. Ia menatapku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam, janji," ucapnya.

" ... Baiklah ... " kataku, yang akhirnya menyerah.

Jay tersenyum, lalu melepaskan dekapannya. Satu tangannya masih memegangi lenganku, kupikir mungkin karena ia tidak ingin aku lari. Jadi ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam air, dan menarikku ikut ke dalam sungai. Ah, mungkin sejak awal Lonnie memang sengaja merias tipis wajahku agar riasannya tidak berantakan saat kena air. Dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey mungkin adalah salah satu gadis yang tidak akan bisa kujadikan teman. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Aku dan dia terlalu berbeda, dan selama ia berpacaran dengan Ben, Audrey hanya pura-pura baik kepadaku, sok manis padaku di hadapan kakakku. Huh, padahal sewaktu belum pacaran dengan Ben, gadis itu tidak mempedulikanku sama sekali. Tidak, aku tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak, sebisa mungkin aku hanya ingin menghindarinya. Tapi kalau memang kami berpapasan, pasti sulit untuk menghindar, kan?

Itulah yang terjadi hari ini. Sejak Ben cerita bahwa ia dan Audrey telah putus, aku belum pernah berpapasan dengan putri tunggal Aurora itu. Dan hari ini, saat aku hendak ke kamar Jay untuk mengajarinya matematika, aku berpapasan dengan Audrey. Aku tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Tersenyumkah? Atau malah pura-pura tidak melihat? Tapi Audrey bereaksi duluan.

"Bethany," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku menghela pelan, memaksakan senyum di wajah. "Hai, Audrey."

"Kau senang sekarang aku putus dengan kakakmu?" tanya Audrey, dan sebelum aku bisa menjawab, ia bicara lagi. "Tentu saja kau senang! Dan kau tahu, Beth? Aku senang akhirnya aku tidak perlu pura-pura berbaik hati pada gadis manja sepertimu lagi, anak kecil manja yang selalu minta dituruti oleh orangtuanya, sampai berhasil meminta Kepala Sekolah membuatmu lompat kelas! Penjilat!"

Langsung saja aku tercengang mendengarnya. Audrey sudah sangat sering menyebutku sebagai 'adik kecil Ben'. Aku tidak tahu apa panggilannya untukku di belakangku, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya di depanku ia menyebutku 'anak kecil', 'gadis manja', sampai 'penjilat'. Bahkan selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menyebut begitu di depanku secara langsung.

Mungkin aku memang masih kecil—walau hanya setahun lebih muda dari Ben, dan tubuhku memang lebih kecil dari gadis-gadis seusiaku. Mungkin aku memang masih manja, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi seperti mama yang mandiri. Tapi, penjilat? Meminta Ibu Peri membuatku lompat kelas? Selalu minta mama papa untuk menurutiku? TIDAK PERNAH! Maksudku, tentu aku ingin mama dan papa menurutiku, tapi itu hanya keinginan dalam hati—kuyakin semua anak di seluruh dunia juga mau, tapi aku tidak sampai merengek dan memaksa!

Memikirkan itu aku jadi sedih sendiri. Aku tahu Audrey agak menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak hanya ia saja yang memikirkan begitu tentangku? Mataku memanas sendiri. Dan sesuatu yang paling aku kesalkan malah terjadi: aku mulai meneteskan air mata. Yep, aku tidak bisa marah, saat aku kesal aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Audrey, apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sampai kau tampaknya begitu membenciku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau menempel terus pada Ben, Non, padahal dia pacarku—sekarang sudah jadi mantan pacar, tapi dia dulu pacarku," kata Audrey.

Aku menyerngit. "Dia _kakak_ ku, apa salahnya aku dekat dengannya?"

"Astaga, kau tidak mengerti juga? Saat dia jadi pacarku, jelas aku tidak suka dia dekat dengan gadis lain. Kecuali kalau kau laki-laki, aku tidak masalah karena aku tahu Ben bukan penyuka sesama jenis."

"Audrey, aku _adik_ nya!" kataku.

"Aku _pacar_ nya!" katanya tidak mau kalah.

"Hei, hei, ada apa?" Itu suara Jay. Ia datang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya dengan Carlos membawa setoples coklat. Keduanya menghampiri kami. "Beth? Kau menangis?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menunduk. Segera kuhapus air mataku yang sudah mengalir pelan dengan tanganku.

"Cengeng," dengus Audrey lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 5**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Jay memaksaku cerita tentang apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Audrey. Karena ia terus memaksa, jadilah aku memberitahunya tentang apa saja yang gadis itu bilang tentang aku. Putra Jafar itu langsung marah-marah sendiri, dan kalau bukan karena aku dan Carlos menahannya, ia sudah beberapa kali ingin keluar kamar untuk melabrak Audrey.

Kupikir 'agenda' kami untuk belajar hari ini akhirnya tidak jadi. Jay yang kesal langsung duduk melipat tangan di ranjang—heran, padahal aku yang diejek, kenapa dia yang kesal? Sedangkan Carlos menawariku coklat yang ada di toples di tangannya, sampai kami berdua memakannya sama-sama. Huh, padahal karena tahu hari ini libur, kami sudah berencana untuk belajar seharian: aku mengajari Jay matematika, Carlos mengajariku komputer.

"Kau ingin kami antar ke kakakmu?" tanya Carlos. "Mungkin dia perlu tahu seperti apa tingkah mantan pacarnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecut. "Ini masalahku dengan Audrey, dan ia juga tidak bawa-bawa nama Ben tadi. Lagipula ... Ben sedang kencan dengan Mal sekarang, aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Carlos menyerngit, lalu kulihat ia sekilas bertukar pandang dengan Jay. "Mereka sedang kencan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Di Enchanted Lake. Mal tidak memberitahu kalian?" Jay dan Carlos menggeleng bersamaan.

Jay menghampiriku dan Carlos lagi di meja. "Oke, baiklah, sekarang kau mau apa? Kalau masih ingin sesi belajar, aku tidak masalah."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jay mengambil buku matematikanya, dan aku mengajarinya dulu sebelum memberikannya latihan soal. Dan ketika Jay sedang mengerjakan latihan soalnya, giliran Carlos yang mengajariku menggunakan laptopnya.

Sambil memerhatikan penjelasan Carlos, aku jadi kepikiran. Keempat anak dari Pulau Terhilang ini mungkin adalah anak-anak dari musuh terburuk kami yang ada di Auradon. Tapi mereka berempat ini punya kelebihan, masing-masing punya sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak terlihat buruk.

Evie sangat pantas jadi penasehat fesyen—aku pernah masuk ke kamarnya dan Mal, pas saat ia sedang menjahit dengan mesin. Aku tahu dia pandai menilai dan memadupadankan pakaian, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia punya mesin jahit sendiri.

Mal, walau ia punya buku mantra, ia tidak menggunakannya untuk mengusili orang-orang di Auradon, malah ia membuat senang para siswi di sini dengan mengubah gaya rambut mereka sesuai permintaan—tanpa bayaran pula!

Jay, yang kudengar dari kakakku, sangat kasar dan brutal dan hobi berkelahi. Tapi sekarang ia malah menjadi pemain kebanggaan tim _tourney_ Auradon.

Dan Carlos ... sebenarnya kupikir ia adalah satu-satunya dari mereka berempat yang tidak cocok dengan sebutan 'anak penjahat', tanpa bermaksud merendahkan, aku tidak bisa melihat sisi buruk dari Carlos sama sekali. Tapi sama seperti ketiga anak yang lain, Carlos punya kelebihan, dan ia sedang mengajariku kelebihannya itu.

Mungkin keputusan Ben untuk membawa keempatnya bersekolah di Auradon adalah hal yang tepat. Mungkin anak-anak dari para penjahat di Pulau Terhilang memang adalah anak-anak yang inosen, tidak hanya Evie, Mal, Jay, dan Carlos. Mungkin mereka memang layak diberi kesempatan di Auradon.

.

.

Setiap tahun pada Hari Keluarga di Auradon, pasti ada pertunjukan apa untuk menyambut para tamu. Dan untuk tahun ini, pertunjukan itu diketuai oleh Ben. Biasanya hanya _marching band_ seperti waktu menyambut Mal dan teman-temannya, atau pertunjukan akrobat. Tapi Ben ingin yang berbeda—kakakku itu mengarang sebuah lagu, lalu meminta guru tari kami membuat koreografinya agar ia dan sekitar dua puluh murid lainnya bisa membawa pertunjukkan itu. Awalnya Ben ingin semua anak terlibat, tapi guru tari tidak setuju, sehingga mereka mengundi siapa saja yang akan ikut Ben dalam pertunjukan itu. Dan walau pun namaku tidak ditarik undian, nyatanya Ben telah menarikku duluan untuk ikut ambil bagian, sebagai pianis.

Bukannya aku senang main piano, ya. Aku memang bisa memainkannya, tapi tidak ahli. Satu-satunya alasan waktu kecil aku belajar main piano adalah karena disuruh mama. Waktu kecil, Ben sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya dalam bidang tarik suara. Mama dan papa sangat senang akan itu. Tetapi aku tidak menunjukkan keahlian apa-apa, hanya hobi membaca buku. Mama pun memutuskan agar aku belajar musik, dan dipanggilnyalah guru piano untuk mengajariku.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan untuk pertunjukkan Hari Keluarga. Semua peserta hadir, tentu saja, guru tari pun juga. Aku mulai memainkan intro di pianoku, anak-anak yang lain mulai menari sesuai dengan yang diajarkan guru tari, dan menyanyikan lagu yang Ben buat. Karena sudah latihan berkali-kali, di hari terakhir latihan ini kami hanya perlu latihan dua kali soalnya memang sudah baik.

Kami selesai latihan saat hari mulai senja. Aku dan Ben sudah dipesankan agar kami makan malam hari ini dengan orangtua kami di istana. Jadi usai latihan, kami segera ganti baju dan masuk limosin untuk diantar ke istana.

Aku dan Ben duduk duluan di ruang makan. Mama dan papa belum tampak batang hidungnya di ruang ini. Jadinya kami berdua mengobrol sambil menunggu. Kutanya ia soal kencannya dengan Mal, karena seingatku ia belum cerita sama sekali. Jadi sambil tersenyum dan semangat Ben menceritakan kencannya. Aku senang sekali melihatnya begitu antusias saat bercerita. Waktu ia masih berpacaran dengan Audrey, ia tampak tidak tertarik untuk menceritakan jalannya kencan mereka, mungkin ini memang bertanda Ben tidak pernah suka Audrey dan sekarang ia memang suka Mal. Aku sangat senang untuk kakakku.

Sekarang giliran ia yang bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Jay?"

Langsung saja aku mengerjap. "Aku dan Jay? Ada apa denganku dan Jay?"

Ben masih tersenyum. "Setelah kencan itu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Biasa saja. Kami masih belajar sama-sama, Carlos juga."

"Jadi kalian tidak berpacaran?"

"Ap-apa? Ben, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku suka padanya atau tidak," ujarku. "Dan tidak mungkin Jay suka padaku."

"Ya? Sudah berapa banyak bunga yang ia berikan padamu? Dan berapa banyak yang kau simpan?" tantang Ben sambil menyengir.

Saat aku hendak menghitungnya dalam hati, suara papa mengagetkanku. "Siapa yang memberi gadis kecilku bunga?" tanya papa. Agak kaget, aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, asal suara, melihat papa sedang berjalan masuk ruang makan dengan mama.

"Hai, pa, ma," sapa Ben.

Mama tersenyum dan menyapa kami, lalu mencium lembut pipiku. Papa melakukan yang sama, bedanya ia menanyakan soal bunga lagi.

"Siapa yang memberimu bunga?" tanya papa lagi sambil ia dan mama duduk di kursi.

Kugigit bibirku. "Umm ... " Aku tidak yakin aku akan mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jay!" sahut Ben senang.

Aku termegap. "Ben!"

"Jay?" tanya mama. Mama tersenyum menggodaku, sedangkan ekspresi di wajah papa seakan menandakan ia tidak suka aku mendapat bunga dari seorang pemuda.

"Dari Pulau, putra Jafar," kata Ben.

"Ben!" kataku lagi. Kakakku satu ini benar-benar, deh.

Senyuman mama lenyap perlahan, matanya mengerjap. "Dari P-pulau?"

Papa ikut mengerjap juga. "Jafar?"

"Ya! Jay pemain yang hebat di tim," kata Ben. "Ia dan Beth tidak mau mengakui kalau keduanya saling suka."

Wajahku makin menghangat. "Ben, diamlah!"

"Sayang," panggil mama lembut, tapi aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. "Kau suka pemuda ini?"

Kugigit bibirku sambil berpikir dengan gugup. "Aku tidak tahu, Ma. Percayalah, aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rasa suka itu."

Kini mama menggapai lembut tanganku yang ada di sampingnya. Wajahnya sudah tidak terkejut lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum kecil. "Ajaklah ia makan siang di meja kita besok, ya?"

Sekarang malah aku yang memasang tampang kaget. Mama ingin Jay makan siang dengan kita? "Mama yakin?" Mama mengangguk.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi kalau esoknya adalah 'hari besar', maka malam sebelumnya aku akan sangat sulit tidur—masih untung kalau bisa pulau satu atau dua jam, aku pernah sampai tidak bisa terlelap sama sekali. Heran. Apakah itu perlombaan, pertunjukan, acara spesial, sebagainya. Di malam sebelum anak-anak Pulau datang, aku hanya bisa terlelap dua jam. Dan kemarin malam, karena hari ini aku akan bermain piano dalam rangka pertunjukan Hari Keluarga, aku malah tidak terlelap sama sekali. Aku hanya tinggal berharap jangan sampai aku teler saat sedang bermain piano di hadapan orang banyak.

Karena aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam lima pagi, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang, dan langsung bersiap-siap sendiri. Mandi, berpakaian, dan pergi sarapan di dapur sambil membawa kertas not biar maksudnya habis sarapan aku bisa langsung latihan sendiri.

Di taman, tempat kami akan mempertunjukkan lagu ' _Be My Guest_ ' yang dikarang kakakku, pianonya sudah disiapkan. Kunyalakan alat musik yang belum disambungkan pada _speaker_ , lalu mulai latihan sendiri.

Kupikir aku hanya seorang diri di taman, tapi pikiranku terbukti salah ketika aku melihat Jay yang tiba-tiba kulihat melewati taman. Ia dan aku sama-sama terkejut. Aku langsung menghentikan permainan pianoku sambil Jay menghampiri.

"Beth? Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi di sini?" tanyanya.

"Um, aku sedang latihan untuk pertunjukan nanti," jawabku. "Kau?"

"Aku, eh, jalan-jalan pagi?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Kau melakukannya tiap hari?" tanyaku sambil agak menyerngit.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kurang lebih begitu. Hei, kau bisa main piano?"

"Sedikit. Ben memaksaku untuk memainkan piano untuk pertunjukkannya."

Jay mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kau latihan sepanjang malam, kantung matamu hitam," katanya sambil mengusap bagian bawah kantung mataku.

Aku agak terkesiap dan kaget saat jemarinya mengenai kulit wajahku. Aku tidak siap kalau ia menyentuhku tiba-tiba begini. Jemarinya mengusap pelan pipi atasku, sambil dengan satu mataku aku bisa melihatnya samar sedang menatapku cemas. Kuharap ia segera melepaskan sentuhannya, aku tidak mau ia bisa merasakan hangatnya wajahku akan perlakuannya.

Tapi ia tak kunjung melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajahku, malah, ia membuatku makin sulit bernafas dengan mulai membelai kecil pipiku, dan semakin turun pada bibirku. Saat ia mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, aku bisa melihatnya menunduk dan wajahnya semakin dekat denganku. Kutelan ludah dengan sangat susah payah, lalu aku buru-buru melangkah kecil ke belakang, mau tak mau jemari Jay pun lepas dari daerah wajahku.

"Um, k-kantung mataku hitam karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur sama sekali," ujarku cepat. "Aku sudah lama tidak main piano, dan hari ini aku harus memainkannya di hadapan orang banyak. Aku gugup, jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Jay mengangguk dengan canggung. "Oh, eh, mungkin aku harus kembali ke kamar." Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu nanti?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

Saat Jay pergi, aku langsung menghembuskan nafas. Kupegang wajahku dengan dua tangan, dan bisa kurasakan hangatnya wajahku lewat kedua telapak tanganku sambil aku duduk di kursi piano. Jantungku berdegup kencang, apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana jari Jay ada di sekitar wajahku. Astaga, ada apa denganku?

.

.

Langit sangat cerah di pagi menjelang siang hari ini. 'Sangat cerah' di sini maksudnya adalah langit yang sangat mendukung. Terang, tetapi cahaya matahari tidak terik sampai silau. Walau sudah mulai siang, angin yang berhembus sangat sejuk, seakan memang mendukung acara Hari Keluarga di Auradon.

Telapak tanganku agak berkeringat dingin, menandakan betapa gugupnya aku. Jemariku agak gemetar saat memainkan piano, untungnya aku tidak memencet tuts yang salah tadi. Dan kalau kamera menyorot wajahku dengan dekat tadi, aku yakin akan jelas sekali bahwa wajahku gugup.

Karena aku sangat fokus bermain piano, alias mataku hanya terpaku pada piano, aku tidak tahu bagaimana penampilan Ben dan para murid yang menari lainnya. Tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar ada suara cekikikan beberapa penonton, kuharap mereka bukan menertawakanku.

Begitu selesai bermain piano, aku membungkuk hormat pada penonton cepat-cepat bersama dengan Ben dan yang lainnya. Habis itu, karena terlalu malu di depan banyak orang, aku buru-buru menyingkir dan menghampiri kedua orangtuaku bersama dengan Ben. Mama dan papa masih bertepuk tangan sembari kami menghampiri mereka, padahal yang lainnya sudah tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan, mungkin.

"Kerja bagus, kalian berdua," puji papa.

"Beth, permainan pianomu tadi baik," puji mama.

"Aku gemetar sekali tadi," akuku pelan.

Ben mengacak lembut rambut di puncak kepalaku, lalu ia mencium keningku. "Adikku memang yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Mama dan papa menggiring kami dan meminta seorang fotografer mengikuti kami. Kami berempat berdiri di pinggir taman, bersiap untuk difoto. Aku dan Ben ada di tengah, papa di sampingku, mama di samping Ben, sehingga warna pakaian kami jadi selang-seling biru-kuning-biru-kuning.

"Siap?" tanya fotografer.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum sebaik mungkin menghadap ke kamera. Kupikir mungkin mama, papa, dan Ben juga sedang sibuk tersenyum sehingga tidak menjawabnya.

"Oh, omong-omong aku punya pacar baru," aku Ben.

"Begitukah?" tanya Mama. "Yah, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku selalu berpikir kalau Audrey agak angkuh." Aku mengangguk setuju. "Senyumnya palsu." Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kami tahu pacar barumu?" tanya papa.

"Begitulah," jawab Ben. Lalu aku melihat ada Mal bersama dengan ketiga temannya di dekat _chocolate fountain_. Kupikir Ben pasti juga melihatnya. "Mal!" panggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya mama kaget, bersamaan dengan bunyi kamera.

Setelahnya aku menggigit bibir, pasti hasil foto tadi agak aneh, aku jamin itu. Kami turun dari tempat foto. Ben segera meninggalkan sisi kami untuk menghampiri Mal, sedangkan papa memegang lenganku.

"Jadi kau dengan putra Jafar, Ben dengan putrinya Maleficent?" tanya papa. Ia tidak menggeram, tidak marah, tapi wajahnya jelas-jelas menyiratkan rasa bingung.

"Ben dengan Mal, ya. Tapi aku tidak _dengan_ Jay. Kami hanya berteman," jawabku gugup. Aku tidak salah, kan?

Ben menghampiri kami lagi, dengan Mal di sampingnya. Aku bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum gugup, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ma, pa, ini Mal, dari Pulau. Dia pacarku," ujar Ben memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Hai," ucap Mal agak gugup.

"Hai," balas mama lembut.

"Aku berpikir mungkin dia bisa bergabung dengan kita untuk makan siang," kata Ben. "Kau tahu, sekalian karena Jay akan makan dengan kita juga," tambahnya, sambil melepar cengiran padaku.

Oh, aku lupa kalau kemarin malam mama bilang agar Jay bisa makan di meja kita siang ini! Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan aku lupa untuk memberitahunya. Yah, wajahku sudah merona duluan, mana bisa aku kepikiran untuk memberitahunya?

"Tentu saja," jawab papa. "Teman dari Ben dan Bethany—"

"—uh, sebenarnya aku dan Jay datang dengan teman-teman kami," kata Mal cepat.

"Yah, kau bisa mengundang mereka," kata mama. "Semakin banyak akan semakin menyenangkan."

"Oh, aku akan beritahu Jay, kalau begitu," ucapku. "Aku belum memberitahunya."

"Ya, kau beritahu dia, Sayang," ujar mama. Aku mengangguk dan pergi.

Kuhampiri Evie yang sedang menggendong Dude, sedangkan Carlos dan Jay sedang sibuk melapisi stroberi dengan coklat dan menjulurkan lidah mereka ke _chocolate fountain_. Aku bisa melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menunjukkan wajah risih dan tidak mau di dekat mereka. Entah karena ketiganya anak dari para musuh, atau karena kedua pemuda ini melakukan tindakan aneh.

"Hai, kalian," sapaku.

"Hai!" balas Evie sambil tersenyum lebar. Berbeda dengan senyum Mal, Evie selalu membalas senyumku dengan lebar dan tanpa dibuat-buat. "Oh, aku suka sekali permainan pianomu!"

Carlos hanya melambaikan satu tangannya padaku tapi mulutnya masih sibuk dengan coklat. Aku tidak bisa tahan untuk terkekeh. Sedangkan Jay langsung menyingkir dari _chocolate fountain_ dan menghampiriku dengan mulutnya yang agak belepotan, tapi berusaha ia bersihkan dengan lidahnya. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

Kuambil tisu yang disediakan di meja lalu mengelap pelan mulutnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Kalian menikmati coklatnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku bisa makan coklat ini sampai malam!" kata Carlos. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Um, aku minta maaf kalau orangtua kalian tidak bisa hadir kemari," kataku.

"Oh, tidak apa, Ibu Peri memberi kami kesempatan untuk _video call_ dengan orangtua kami di kelas tadi," kata Evie.

"Begitukah? Tapi kalian pasti lebih berharap mereka bisa datang dibanding hanya lewat monitor, kan?" tanyaku.

Carlos, Evie, dan Jay langsung murung. "Kalau tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan tadi, aku lebih berharap dari awal tidak usah saja," kata Carlos jujur.

Aku menyerngit. "Seburuk itukah?" Ketiganya mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Um, Jay, mamaku mengundangmu dan Mal untuk makan siang dengan kami nanti. Kau mau? Evie dan Carlos boleh ikut juga, katanya."

Mata Jay membulat. "Mamamu mengundangku?" Aku mengangguk. "Oh, yah, tentu aku mau. Maksudku, kau ada di sana juga, kan, nanti?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

.

.

Aku dan mama sedang menonton para pria bermain. Sesekali kami tertawa kecil kalau ada yang terjatuh dan adegan lainnya. Tapi suara bisik-bisik penonton yang lain menarik perhatianku. Aku menoleh ke suara bisik-bisik itu, melihat beberapa murid sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil memerhatikan ke suatu tempat. Penasaran, aku menoleh ke obyek perhatian mereka. Ada Evie, Jay dan Carlos di sana, bersama dengan gerombolan orang. Satu persatu mulai menghampiri mereka. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, menghampiri mereka juga.

"Mereka dibesarkan oleh orangtua mereka, Ben!" Itu suara Chad. Aku berusaha segera masuk ke dalam gerombolan itu. Maksudku, kalau sampai Chad menyebut nama Ben, berarti kakakku ada di tengah gerombolan itu, kan? Dan kalau ada Evie, Jay, dan Carlos, berarti ada Mal juga di depan sana.

Benar juga, begitu aku sampai di tengah gerombolan, aku melihat Chad sedang berhadapan dengan Ben dan Mal. Ada Audrey dan Ratu Leah di belakang Chad. Ada apa ini?

"Menurutmu apa yang para penjahat ajarkan pada anak-anak mereka?!" seru Chad lagi. Kupikir ia menaikkan volume suaranya dengan sengaja agar semua orang mendengarnya. "Kebaikan? Keadilan? Bukan!" Chad menunjuk Mal. "Kau merebut pacar orang!" Lalu pada Jay, Evie, dan Carlos. "Kau senang menyakiti orang. Kau bukan apa-apa selain pecinta emas dan melakukan tindakan curang!"

Aku memang pernah kesal pada Audrey karena ia menghinaku, mengataiku tanpa tahu kebenaran. Sekarang aku berpikir mungkin Audrey dan Chad adalah pasangan yang sangat pas, karena keduanya suka menuduh. Chad tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keempat anak itu. Aku memang belum lama mengenal mereka, tapi aku tahu mereka anak-anak inosen, seperti yang Ben bilang. Putra Cinderella itu tidak berhak menghina mereka begini.

Sekali lagi Chad menunjuk pada Jay. "Kau, aku tidak tahu apa baiknya kau sampai Beth mau berteman dengan orang macam kau. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang telah kau curi darinya, pasti sangat banyak, mengingat di hari pertama kedatanganmu ke Auradon, ponsel dan cincinku langsung raib! Ramuan cinta apa yang kau berikan padanya ?!"

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku, mungkin sedikit agak keras, karena setelahnya sebagian besar orang-orang yang menggerombol langsung menoleh padaku. Mata Jay membulat sempurna saat melihatku.

Aku tahu Jay adalah seorang pencuri saat di pulau, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia tetap melakukannya di Auradon. Dan, ramuan cinta? Apa itu yang menyebabkanku selalu merasa gugup saat bersama dengannya?

Jadi, semuanya, apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Jay, semuanya bohong?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku menangis. Antara sedih, kesal, dan bingung, semuanya melebur jadi air mata yang mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Chad memang orang yang menyebalkan menurutku, tapi perkataannya cukup masuk akal walau aku tidak mau percaya. Aku pun tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Jay dan langsung berlari pergi dari taman sambil menangis.

Hal yang paling membuatku sedih bukanlah fakta bahwa Jay mencuri, melainkan tentang ia memberiku ramuan cinta. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya, tapi yang Chad bilang itu bisa jadi benar—dan itu yang membuatku wajahku menghangat setiap ada Jay.

Berarti mungkin selama ini yang dikatakan Ben itu benar: aku suka Jay. Tapi rasa suka ini palsu, karena rasa suka ini berasal dari ramuan cinta.

Sekarang bagaimana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 6**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Ben masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghampiriku di ranjang. Yep, saat lari meninggalkan taman tadi, aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tidak mau masuk ke kamar asramaku sendiri.

Saat Ben masuk ini, tangisanku sudah tidak sederas tadi, tapi, ya, aku masih sesunggukkan. Kakakku duduk di sampingku di ranjang dan memelukku, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di pundaknya sambil terus mengisak.

"Ramuan cinta, Ben," gumamku. "Mungkin itu sebabnya aku bisa punya perasaan ini."

"Beth, kalau kau suka padanya karena ramuan cinta, maka kau akan terus percaya padanya, bukannya seperti ini," ujarnya lembut. "Dan, ini salahku kau sampai begini, Beth. Aku yang mengundang mereka ke Auradon."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Beth, tentang kencanku dan Mal waktu itu, ada satu hal yang tidak kuceritakan padamu atau pada siapa pun," ujar Ben.

Langsung saja aku menyerngit, menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kencannya sangat, sangat, menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding saat aku bersama dengan Audrey," ucapnya pelan. "Beth, aku berenang di _Enchanted Lake_ , dan semua masih terasa menyenangkan."

Aku masih menyerngit. "Apa hubungannya dengan kau berenang di sana?"

Ben tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kuyakin Mal sempat memberiku tamuan cinta—tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu. Awalnya aku tidak sadar sama sekali. Tapi begitu aku berenang di danau itu, aku merasa ada suatu kekuatan yang lepas dariku. Saat itu aku tahu kalau aku terkena ramuan cinta.

"Aku tidak marah sama sekali, maksudku, toh selama aku dalam ramuan cinta itu, Mal tidak melakukan hal aneh, tidak memanfaatkanku. Jadi aku berpikir mungkin ia sama seperti penggemarku yang lain, tapi yang ini lebih berani bertindak.

"Karena di dalam danau aku telah tersadar, kupikir mungkin aku akan mengerjainya sedikit, pura-pura masih dalam pengaruh mantranya. Tapi tiba-tiba Mal menyeburkan dirinya ke dalam danau, berpikir bahwa aku tenggelam, padahal ia sendiri tidak bisa berenang. Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin ia berbeda dengan para penggemarku seperti Audrey, mungkin Mal memang benar peduli padaku—bukan karena aku seorang pangeran, seorang calon raja, tapi sebagai aku sendiri.

"Aku tahu dari awal aku sudah tertarik padanya, Beth, dan saat aku membawanya keluar dari dari danau, kupikir mungkin aku benar tertarik padanya. Sampai sekarang, aku terus menjadi pacarnya, bukan karena aku ingin pura-pura, tapi karena perlahan aku jadi suka padanya."

Aku agak tercengang mendengar cerita Ben yang panjang lebar itu. Mal memberinya ramuan cinta? "Sampai saat ini berarti hanya aku yang tahu kalau sebenarnya kau sudah lepas dari mantra itu?" Ben mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh, aku ingat," kata Ben lagi. "Sepertinya aku tahu ia menaruh ramuan cinta itu di mana. Sebelum pertandingan, Mal menawariku biskuit. Saat kucoba makan, itulah momen ramuan itu bekerja."

Langsung saja aku tersentak dan mengerjap. "Biskuit? Apa itu adalah biskuit dengan cip coklat, dan ada rasa kacang Walnut?"

Ben mengangguk. "Kau tahu?"

"Jay memberikanku biskuit itu dan kumakan sampai habis," gumamku tegang. "Ben, Jay memberiku ramuan cinta juga!"

"Um, oke, baiklah, tapi setahuku, orang yang kena ramuan cinta, tidak akan tahu dan percaya kalau dirinya kena mantra cinta," ujar Ben.

"Jay memberikanku biskuit itu, Ben!" erangku.

Ben menggeleng dan menghela. "Begini, aku akan bawa kau ke _Enchanted Lake_ , kau membasuh dirimu di sana, dan kita akan tahu kau terkena mantra cinta atau tidak."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Ben langsung menggandengku keluar kamar. Dengan cepat kami menghampiri motornya dan mengenakan helm. Ben mengebut sampai ke pinggir hutan—jalan pintas terdekat menuju danau itu.

Sampai di sana, Ben menunjuk ke tempat yang dangkal buatku. Langsung saja aku melepas sepatuku, perlahan masuk ke dalam air. Aku tetap belum bisa berenang, jadi mungkin aku hanya akan diam di dalam air saja. Tangan Ben terus memegangiku, tapi karena seluruh tubuhku harus masuk ke dalam air, maka tangan Ben ikut masuk juga sedikit—ia bilang ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak kenapa-kenapa dalam danau.

Beberapa detik setelah sekujur tubuhku basah kena air danau, Ben menarikku keluar lagi. Ia segera menaruh handuk besar di tubuhku, sedangkan aku sibuk tersedu-sedu karena antara dinginnya air atau perasaan sakit hatiku masih terus ada sama seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lembut sambil merangkul punggungku.

Aku menggeleng lesu. "Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Kau suka Jay, Beth, terimalah faktanya. Mungkin kau memang memakan ramuan cinta itu, tapi entah bagaimana itu pasti tidak bekerja padamu, atau Jay memberimu biskuit yang salah. Apa pun itu, perasaanmu padanya itu bukan karena mantra," jelas Ben lembut.

"Aku tidak paham, Ben," isakku. "Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, aku tidak mau begini!"

Ia mengusap lenganku lembut. "Beth, kau suka Jay, lalu kau kecewa padanya, makanya rasanya sakit. Itu wajar, dan itu adalah bukti kau suka padanya."

"Kenapa harus Jay? Dia seorang pencuri, Ben, kenapa aku bisa sampai suka padanya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau tahu dia pencuri," gumamnya. "Jay sudah berhasil mencuri hatimu, Adikku."

.

.

Aku baru kembali ke kamarku saat pagi hari. Semalaman aku tidur di ranjang Ben. Kakakku itu tidak pernah masalah dengan aku tidur di sampingnya. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa, terutama saat hujan lebat dan petir kencang, ia sudah sangat hapal tabiatku yang akan langsung menyelinap ke ranjangnya. Dan semalam ia memegangi tanganku sambil kami tidur. Kuyakin mataku bengkak karena kemarin menangis terus. Jelas saja, aku bahkan bisa tertidur lelap walau besok hari besar pun itu karena aku sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

Pagi-pagi benar aku kembali ke kamarku, sengaja biar aku jangan bertemu dengan siapa-siapa di lorong asrama, agar jangan ada yang melihat mata bengkakku. Lonnie adalah satu-satunya yang mendapati mataku bengkak.

Gadis Asia itu terjaga begitu aku masuk kamar kami. Aku tidak tahu memang ia terjaga sepanjang malam, atau belum lama bangun, atau baru bangun saat aku membuka pintu kamar. Tapi yang jelas, begitu tahu aku masuk kamar, Lonnie langsung memeluk erat, dan memberitahuku kalau mataku bengkak.

"Semalam gaun dan tiaramu sudah diantar ke sini," ujarnya pelan. "Kau mau mandi duluan? Maksudku, kau pasti harus ada di istana dari pagi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum. Kuambil handuk dan masuk kamar mandi. Dengan cepat aku mandi dan mengenakan gaun baruku yang berwarna kuning terang. Gaun ini sangat cantik. Aku memang bukan penggemar gaun atau terusan apa pun, tapi aku harus mengakui gaun baru ini sangat cantik. Sederhana, tanpa banyak model lipitan, tapi indah. Mungkin perancang bajunya sudah hapal dengan keinginanku.

Gaunnya panjang sampai menutupi kakiku, kupikir walau aku menggunakan _high heels_ nanti, aku harus tetap agak mengangkat bagian depan roknya. Kalau menggunakan gaun resmi seperti ini, aku paling suka rok lebarnya. Bukan hanya saat aku _mengenakan gaun resmi_ , tapi juga saat aku melihat gaun-gaun resmi yang dikenakan gadis lain.

Gaun ini tak berlengan, dan malah bahuku terekspos sempurna karena gaun ini. yah, setidaknya yang kusyukuri adalah bagian punggungnya tidak rendah. Jadi bagian atas gaunnya agak ketat, sedangkan pinggang ke bawah agak melebar.

Usai mengenakan gaun, aku kembali ke kamar dan mengenakan _high heels_. Lonnie tersenyum dan bilang akan membantuku merias wajah dan menata rambut. Dia tahu aku tidak suka memakai riasan tebal—sebenarnya aku malah tidak suka pakai riasan apa pun di wajah. Tapi ini acara yang sangat penting, aku harus pakai riasan. Dan lagi Lonnie juga berusaha menutupi bagian mataku yang masih agak bengkak karena habis menangis semalaman.

Lonnie agak me - _roll_ rambut panjangku. Ben bilang ia paling senang saat melihat rambutku terurai—ditata seperti apa pun, asal terurai dan bukan diikat atau disanggul, itu bagus. Kalimat dari kakakku yang berikutnya membuatku terkekeh geli: ia bilang kalau rambutku disanggul, apalagi sema helai rambutku terangkat, dia tidak akan bisa menepuk atau mencium puncak kepala. Dan karena Lonnie juga tahu soal itu, ia pun tidak pernah sampai menyanggul rambutku—padahal tiara lebih mudah dipakai jika rambut disanggul.

Riasan wajah sudah, tatanan rambut sudah. Sekarang Lonnie mengenakan tiara di kepalaku. "Oh, Beth, kau cantik sekali! Aku ingin bilang 'kau mirip tuan putri', tapi aku ingat kalau kau _memang_ seorang tuan putri," katanya.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum. "Lonnie, aku bisa cantik begini karenamu. Terimakasih."

.

.

Aku naik kereta kuda besar bersama dengan mama dan papa, sedangkan Ben akan naik ereta kuda yang agak lebih kecil dengan Mal. Aku dan orangtuaku sampai istana duluan. Aku tahu akan ada sangat banyak orang yang menonton langsung acara koronasi, tapi aku tidak menyangka bisa ada sebanyak ini. Orang-orang di jalan tadi menyambut kereta kuda kami, mama dan papa tak hentinya membalas lambaian tangan orang-orang yang kami lewati, sedangkan aku hanya bisa melempar senyum kecil.

Kami turun dari kereta kuda, mendapati banyak orang sudah menunggu di depan istana. Mungkin sudah ada yang mengambil posisi di dalam, tapi yang pasti kami bertiga akan tetap menunggu di sini sampai Ben tiba.

Papa menggandeng tangan mama sambil menaiki tangga, sedangkan aku dibantu oleh seorang petugas. Di atas anak tangga, di depan pintu, mama dan papa melempar senyum pada semua orang, aku berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum naik kereta kuda tadi, sebenarnya mama sudah bilang tidak apa kalau aku ingin absen hari ini, ia akan paham, tapi aku tidak mau karena tidak ingin melewatkan acara koronasi kakakku. Jadi mama dan papa hanya berpesan agar aku jangan memaksakan diri.

Saat aku melempar senyum pada orang-orang di setiap sudut, pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Jay yang sedang bersama dengan Evie dan Carlos. Kutangkap sosoknya yang sedang memerhatikanku, entah sejak kapan, tapi ia memberikanku senyum sedih saat aku menatapnya. Oke, aku tahu aku tidak kena ramuan cintanya, tapi aku masih merasa kecewa saja padanya. Melihatnya sekarang di sana, antara membuat dadaku hangat, atau membuatku teringat akan rasa kecewaku padanya. Aku merutuk pelan dalam hati, kenapa ia harus terlihat sangat tampan hari ini? Maksudku, yah, wajahnya memang menawan, tapi pakaiannya tidak pernah rapi. Hari ini ia mengikat rambut panjangnya di belakang, mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja lengan panjang, ia tampak bersih dan rapi. Walau begitu, senyumku memudar, dan langsung saja aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Untunglah kereta kuda Ben akhirnya sampai. Ia turun dari sana, lalu membantu Mal. Astaga, gadis itu cantik sekali! Dia memang gadis ungu, mau mengenakan pakaian biasa atau gaun resmi, semua berwarna ungu. Tapi beda dengan ungu gelap yang biasa ia pakai, hari ini ungunya muda dan lembut. Dengan mengenakan gaun itu, ia tinggal mengenakan tiara untuk menjadikan dirinya tuan putri yang asli.

Ben dan Mal menaiki tangga. Ben tersenyum lebar dengan tulus, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan. Sedangkan Mal, ia hanya bisa memaksakan senyum, kupikir karena memang ia tidak terbiasa menghadapi orang sebanyak ini, belum lagi baru saja ia mendapat cap buruk waktu Hari Keluarga kemarin.

"Tentang hari kemarin, aku hanya—"

"—Aku sudah beritahu Ben bahwa ini tidak akan mudah," kata papa, memotong perkataan Mal.

"Kau juga mengajariku bahwa seorang raja harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri," kata Ben.

"Aku bilang begitu? Aku bijak sekali," kata papa sambil menyengir.

Mal menoleh padaku. "Beth, soal Jay—"

"—Kalian bisa bicarakan soal itu nanti, ada banyak waktu untuk itu," kata mama lembut, Mal mengangguk. Lalu ia memegang tangan putranya. "Ben, kami sangat bangga padamu, kau mendengarkan kata hatimu."

"Terimakasih, Ma," kata Ben, masih terus tersenyum. Ia menoleh padaku. "Kau tidak mau memeluk kakakmu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kuputuskan untuk memeluknya sebentar. Kurasakan Ben ini memelukku erat, tapi mungkin ia sadar bahwa memelukku terlalu erat akan membuat tatanan rambutku rusak.

"Kau akan jadi raja yang baik, Ben," gumamku di pelakukannya. Ben mengangguk dan mencium kecil keningku.

Papa menggandeng mama masuk ke dalam pintu, aku menyusul dari belakang mereka.

"— _Raja Adam dan Ratu Belle!_ " kata penyambut tamu. Semua orang langsung mendekat ke arah karpet yang ada di tengah. Mama dan papa berjalan di atas karpet, orang-orang menunduk hormat. " _Dan tuan putri kita yang cantik, Putri Bethany!_ "Aku pun berjalan maju juga, mendapati orang-orang menunduk hormat padaku juga. Uh, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di depan biar aku tidak usah mendapat penunjukkan hormat yang seperti ini!

Mama dan papa berdiri di atas panggung, sedangkan begitu aku sampai di depan, aku berdiri di satu anak tangga tepat sebelum panggung. Habis itu penyambut tamu memanggil nama Ben. Pintu besar istana terbuka lagi, kakakku masuk, dan semua membungkuk hormat untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Ibu Peri berjalan ke tengah panggung. Saat Ben tiba di depan, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Ibu Peri yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ben berlutut, Ibu Peri mengambil mahkota papa dan meletakkannya di kepala kakakku. Mama membuka penutup kaca tongkat sihir Ibu Peri, lalu menyerahkannya kepada yang punya, keduanya mencium pipi masing-masing sebelum mama kembali ke sisi papa, sedangkan Ben masih berlutut.

Paduan suara yang daritadi melantunkan sebuah lagu yang agak pelan, kini telah selesai bernyanyi. Berarti ini adalah momen terpenting acara hari ini. Ibu Peri menyentuh pelan bahu kanan lalu bahu kiri Ben menggunakan tongkat sihirnya.

"Apakah kamu bersumpah, pada seluruh warga Auradon, dengan keadilan dan tanggungjawab selama kau menduduki tahta?" tanya Ibu Peri. Suaranya kencang, tapi tetap terdengar lembut.

"Aku bersumpah," jawab Ben. Aku tersenyum, mungkin terharu juga.

Ibu Peri kini mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. "Dan dengan hormat dan sukacita, aku mengangkatmu sebagai raja yang baru—"

Perkataan Ibu Peri terhenti bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara megapan orang-orang termasuk aku. Jelas saja, Jane, putri dari Ibu Peri, tiba-tiba merebut tongkat sihir ibunya sendiri. Aku kaget, sejak kapan gadis itu beranjak ke depan? Dan, oh, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutnya? Bukankah Mal sudah mengubah rambutnya?

Jane turun dari panggung membawa tongkat sihir yang kupikir agak di luar kendali. Jane pun memegangnya dua tangan dengan susah payah, apalagi karena dari ujung tongkat itu keluar percikan cahaya. Lebih parah lagi, tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya lurus berwarna biru keluar dari ujung tongkat, memecahkan kaca jendela atas, menuju langit-langit. Tapi saat garis cahaya itu lenyap, percikan pada ujung tongkat masih ada.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ibu Peri.

"Jika kau tidak mau membuatku menjadi cantik, aku akan melakukannya sendiri!" seru Jane. Kali ini tongkat sesekali menembakkan cahaya kecil ke arah yang tak menentu. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Tidak ada yang terjadi, malah sepertinya tongkat itu makin tidak terkendali.

"Berlindung!" seru papa.

Mama menarikku mendekat padanya dan papa, jadi keduanya memegangiku. Aku bisa melihat Ben melindungi Mal, sedangkan orang-orang lain berusaha melindungi kiri-kanan atau kepalanya sendiri.

Lalu kulihat Mal berlari meninggal Ben, menuju Jane, dan dengan mudah ia merebut tongkat sihir itu. Berhasil mendapatkannya, aku bisa melihat orang-orang bukan merasa lega, malah semakin ngeri. Aku paham kenapa, dan sesungguhnya aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

"Mal, berikan tongkatnya padaku," ujar Ben sambil mendekati pacarnya. Nah, kan, Ben pun takut.

"Mundur," kata Mal.

"Mal, tidak apa," ujar Ben lagi.

"Ben, kubilang mundur!" pekik Mal, menunjukkan tongkat sihir di depannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" sahut Audrey di barisan depan.

Mal langsung mengarahkan tongkat di tangannya pada Audrey, sehingga gadis itu pun mundur dan beberapa orang memekik takut. Lalu kulihat Evie, Jay, dan Carlos berdiri di belakang Mal.

"Ayo," kata Carlos, tapi wajahnya tegang.

"Waktunya pembalasan," kata Jay, wajahnya sedih.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Ben.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, Ben!" raung Mal. "Orangtua kami—"

"—Orangtuamu membuat pilihan mereka sendiri," potong Ben. "Sekarang kau harus membuat pilihan sendiri juga."

Mal terdiam. Ia melihat kepadaku dengan sedih, lalu pada Ibu Peri, dan terakhir pada Ben. Ia masih memegang tongkat sihir di depannya, tapi aku bisa melihat ia siap untuk menangis. "Kupikir aku ingin menjadi baik," katanya pelan.

"Kau baik," tekan Ben.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tantang Mal.

"Karena ... karena aku mendengarkan kata hatiku," jawab Ben. Oh, Ben benar-benar akan jadi raja yang penuh pengertian.

Mal mulai menurunkan tongkatnya. "Aku mau mendengarkan kata hatiku juga," katanya, "dan hatiku berkata bahwa kita bukan orangtua kita." Ia berbalik menatap teman-temannya. Ia menoleh pada Jay. "Maksudku, mencuri barang tidak membuatmu senang, _Tourney_ dan pizza perayaan kemenangan dengan tim membuatmu senang. Jay, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu begitu bahagia sampai kau datang ke sini dan bertemu Beth." Mal menoleh padaku sebentar. Dan sesungguhnya aku bisa merasakan pegangan tangan mama dan papa mengendur, bersamaan dengan kudapati tatapan lembut Jay padaku.

"Dan kau, mengelus perut Dude membuatmu senang, siapa sangka, kan?" kata Mal berikutnya pada Carlos. Sekarang ia menoleh pada Evie. "Dan, Evie, kau tidak usah pura-pura bodoh untuk medapatkan seseorang. Kau sangat cerdas." Aku mengangguk setuju diam-diam.

"Dan aku tidak mau mengambil alih dunia dengan kejahatan. Aku mau pergi ke sekolah. Aku ingin dengan Ben," kata Mal, lalu ia memperlihatkan jemarinya pada Ben, aku bisa melihat cincin Ben di tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh lagi pada teman-temannya. "Kita berteman membuatku sangat senang. " Mal menjulurkan tangannya pada teman-temannya. "Aku memilih baik, teman-teman."

Jay yag kedua menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku memilih baik juga." Lalu ia langsung menatapku dan tersenyum lembut.

Evie selanjutnya. "Aku memilih baik."

Tetapi Carlos tidak langsung mengikuti aksi teman-temannya. "Jadi, hanya ingin memastikan. Kita tidak usah khawatir tentang betapa marah para orangtua kita nantinya? Karena mereka pasti akan sangat, sangat marah."

"Orangtua kalian tidak akan bisa datang kemari," kata Ben meyakinkan.

"Oke, kalau begitu, baik," kata Carlos akhirnya sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

Mal menoleh pada Ben, dan kakakku itu ikut maju menjulurkan tangannya dan bergabung dengan mereka. Kali ini Jay menoleh padaku lagi, dan tidak hanya menoleh, ia meluruskan satu tangannya, seakan memintaku untuk menyambut tangannya yang terulur. Ben pun melirikku sambil tersenyum, seakan mengajak bergabung. Aku melirik pada mama dan papa. Keduanya melepaskan pegangan mereka dariku, mama mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jadi aku tersenyum kecil, menuruni panggung, berjalan menghampiri Jay dan menyambut tangannya. Aku pun akhirnya menjulurkan tanganku seperti yang Ben lakukan, sambil satu tanganku masih digenggam erat Jay.

Masih seperti ini, aku menoleh pada Jay, mendapati ia juga menoleh padaku, tersenyum lembut padaku, sambil kurasakan ibu jarinya mengusap pelan punggung tanganku. Dan aku teringat bahwa aku memang menyukainya.

Suara kaca yang pecah mengagetkan kami. Asap hitam memusar di depan panggung, semua orang langsung melangkah mundur. Saat asap itu lenyap, ibu Mal, Maleficent tampak wajahnya. Orang-orang memekik. Kami mundur, pegangan tangan Jay makin erat dan ia membawaku agak mundur lagi, malah ia menutupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku kembaliii~!" kata Maleficent riang.

"Pergilah, Ibu," kata Mal.

"Kau sangat lucu," kata Maleficent. "Tongkatnya, sini." Dari balik punggung Jay, aku masih bisa melihat Mal tidak bergeming. "Cepatlah."

Tapi akhirnya Mal melempar tongkat itu pada Ibu Peri. Pemilik tongkat itu pun langsung mulai mengucapkan mantranya, tapi dipotong Maleficent. Ibunya Mal itu menggunakan sihirnya dengan tongkatnya yang menjulur ke atas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang terjadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, semuanya berbeda.

Yep. Kulihat Ben ingin melompat untuk menyerang, tapi ditahan Mal. Jay tidak lagi memegangi tanganku, entah dia dari mana tapi yang jelas dengan cepat ia menghampiriku, menanyakan keadaanku.

Tunggu, mana Maleficent?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Beth, Beth, kau baik-baik, saja?" tanya Jay sambil menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas.

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Um, ya, mana Maleficent? Aku hanya berkedip satu kali dan dia hilang ... "

"Dia menyihir kalian menjadi patung, tapi sekarang, yah, pokoknya dia sudah kalah, jadi mengecil, dan Ibu Peri membuat kalian bisa bergerak lagi," jawab Jay.

Masih saja aku bingung. "Apa maksudmu mengecil?" Jay menunjuk ke lantai. Aku tidak menemukan apa pun di lantai kecuali semacam kadal kecil berwarna hitam. Tunggu, Maleficent bisa berubah menjadi naga besar, kan? Maksudnya dia yang masih dalam wujud naga itu mengecil menjadi seperti kadal? "Itu Maleficent?" Jay mengangguk.

"Yah, Mal hebat, kau tahu?" kata Jay sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam lembut tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. "Terimakasih, Jay."

"Apa? Bukan, bukan, Mal yang mengalahkan ibunya," kata Jay, "aku, Carlos, dan Evie hanya seperti pemandu sorak."

"Tapi kuyakin ia tidak akan bisa berhasil tanpa kalian," ujarku. "Terimakasih, Jay."

Akhirnya Jay tersenyum dan ia memelukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, OC adalah milik author, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Akan ada kemungkinan OC menjadi mary-sue tapi author berusaha untuk tidak berlebihan. OC x Jay, slight other minor pairings, mungkin OOC.**

 **.**

 **Heart's Stealer  
Chapter 7**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta sehabis koronasi pun digelar di halaman istana untuk para murid SMA Auradon. Aku dan Ben sudah berganti baju dari baju resmi kami—gaunku yang kedua tidaklah sepanjang gaun pertamaku, yang ini hanya sedikit di atas lutut, roknya lebar, bahuku masih terbuka, dan tiaraku masih terselip di kepalaku.

Musik dinyalakan dengan keras, sehingga sebagian besar para hadirin pesta menari. Aku melihat Ben, sebagai tuan rumah, menari dengan Mal. Evie menari dengan Doug—aku senang melihat mereka berdua, mereka terlihat manis saat bersama. Carlos membiarkan Dude menari seorang (seekor) diri, dan pemuda itu mengajak Jane menari. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak suka berada di tengah keramaian, kalau bisa malah aku ingin langsung kembali ke kamar dan istirahat. Tapi kutahu mama tidak akan senang, jadi biarlah aku duduk di pinggir taman seorang diri. Toh, sebenarnya aku juga sudah menari dengan Ben duluan di awal tadi. Karena tahu adiknya tidak suka dilihat banyak orang terlalu lama, ia pun melepaskanku setelah satu lagu habis. Jadi, ya, sekarang aku seorang diri.

Jay datang menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak langsung duduk di sampingku atau mengucapkan sesutu, malah ia berjongkok di samping bangku, membuatku menyerngit. Tapi ketika ia sudah tidak berjongkok lagi, aku bisa melihat sekuntum bunga kecil di tangannya, disodorkannya padaku

"Beth, menarilah denganku," ajaknya sambil menyodorkan bunga itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil, tetapi tetap menerima bunga itu. "Kau menari saja dengan yang lain, Jay, aku sendiri di sini tidak apa, di sana terlalu ramai."

Ia mengangkat bahu dan duduk di sampingku. "Yah, kalau kau tidak mau ke sana, aku juga di sini saja."

Langsung saja aku menyerngit. "Sungguh, Jay, aku tidak apa sendiri."

Jay tersenyum, mengambil satu tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Aku teringat saat pertama kali ia datang ke Auradon, ia mencium punggung tanganku juga—benar-benar bibirnya menyentuh kulitku. "Aku ingin di sini denganmu, Beth. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk berada di sana buatku kalau tidak ada kamu." Hatiku tersentuh, padahal tidak ada ramuan cinta dalamku, kan? "Dan, eh, aku ingat aku belum minta maaf untuk apa yang terjadi kemarin."

Kugelengkan cepat kepalaku. "Aku tahu kau tidak memberiku ramuan cinta atau mantra apa pun. Maksudku, kemarin malam Ben membawaku ke _Enchandted Lake_ , ia bilang bahwa mantra dari Mal lenyap saat ia berenang di danau itu. Dan untuk tahu aku kena mantra yang sama atau tidak, aku masuk ke danau juga. Tidak ada, Jay, tidak ada mantra apa pun dalamku."

"Aku tahu," gumam Jay. "Tapi aku memang memberikan biskuit dengan ramuan cinta, kau memakannya, Beth. Saat tahu mantra itu bekerja untuk Ben, aku segera menghampirimu untuk memberimu biskuit itu—Mal tidak tahu kalau aku mengambil sedikit dari adonannya. Aku bingung karena tidak ada perubahan darimu. Aku mengaku pada Mal soal ini, dan jawabannya cukup mengejutkanku."

Aku menyerngit, lagi. "Biskuitnya tidak bekerja kalau darimu?"

Senyumnya melebar dan tetap terlihat lembut. "Tidak, harusnya itu bekerja. Satu-satunya yang membuat mantra itu tidak bekerja pada seseorang ... adalah karena orang yang memakan ramuan itu sudah lebih dulu menyukai si pemberi."

Langsung saja aku termegap. Tunggu, kalau Jay sudah tahu soal itu, berarti ia juga tahu kalau aku, eh, suka padanya?! "K-kau tahu aku—?" Jay terus tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku menggigit bibir dan memalingkan muka.

Pemuda ini malah terkekeh, dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegangi tanganku, ia menggunakan jemarinya untuk menarik wajahku untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi. "Aku menyukaimu, Beth, itulah sebabnya aku mengambi adonan itu dari Mal. Kupikir kau tidak akan mungkin suka padaku, jadi kupikir saat Mal membuat ramuan cinta, aku bisa mengambilnya sebagian. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau tanpa biskuit itu sebenarnya kamu sudah punya perasaan padaku."

Wajahku makin menghangat. "Berarti Mal dan yang lain juga sudah tahu kalau aku, eh, s-suka, padamu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Kalau Mal tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, berarti ini hanya di antara aku, kau, dan Mal. Dan kupikir dengan Ben juga." Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu, pertama kali aku memberimu bunga begini, itu hanya karena ingin menggodamu. Saat kubilang kau cantik waktu itu, itu benar. Tapi ya, bunganya karena aku ingin menggodamu. Namun, wajahmu begitu manis saat menerima bunga itu. Ingin melihatnya lagi, kuputuskan untuk memberi bunga seperti itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, dan tidak memberimu bunga yang, yah, lebih layak untuk seorang putri?" Aku menggeleng. "Bunga yang tersisih sendiri itu biasanya karena mereka berbeda. Saat yang lain dipetik untuk hiasan, bunga ini tersisih. Tapi mereka tetap cantik, walau di pinggir. Justru, karena hanya ada satu di tempat itu, dialah yang membuat tempat itu terlihat lebih baik. Dan kau, Beth, kaulah bunga yang tersisih itu. Kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Di saat mereka ada untuk hiasan semata, kau ada untuk membuat segalanya lebih baik. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Gawat, kalau Jay membuat dadaku terasa lebih hangat lebih dari ini, aku pasti tidak akan kuat untuk menahan tangis karena terharu.

Kudengar musik yang diputarkan sekarang adalah lagu yang lambat. Jay berdiri dari kursinya, berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum. "Beth, berdansalah denganku."

"Jay, aku sudah bilang—"

"—Aku tidak bilang menari di tengah halaman, Beth," ujarnya lembut. "Di sini, kita bisa berdansa di sini saja. Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu."

Perlahan senyumku mengembang. Akhirnya kuturuti saja permintaannya dan berdiri. Jay memegang kedua tanganku, tapi kami tidak langsung berdansa. Kulihat wajahnya menjadi tegang dan gugup. Aku menyerngit.

" ... Kau tahu bagaimana cara berdansa, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku tahu bagaimana menari hiphop. Dansa? Tidak," akunya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara berdansa dan kau masih mengajakku?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin menari denganmu."

Senyumku mengembang lebar. "Baiklah, kuajari. Lingkarkan satu tanganmu ke pinggangku." Dengan canggung Jay menurut. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, membuat tubuh kami menjadi sangat dekat. Aku tahu ini adalah instruksiku, tapi aku belum menyiapkan hati untuk berada sedekat ini dengannya. "Nah, tangan yang satu lagi memegang tanganku—ya, seperti ini. Baiklah. Ikuti irama kakiku, dan _tolong_ jangan sampai menginjak kakiku."

Jay menyengir kecil, tapi mengangguk juga. Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku, melangkah seakan membuat sebuah segi empat. Maju, kanan, mundur, kiri, dan begitu terus. Dan karena memang seperti itu saja, tubuh Jay sudah tidak begitu kaku, kakinya sudah membiasakan diri dengan gerakan kakiku.

"Hm, ini jauh lebih mudah daripada matematika," komentarnya sambil menyengir kecil.

Mau tak mau aku tertawa, tapi berusaha agar tidak terlalu terbahak-bahak. "Kau membandingkan ini dengan matematika?"

Ia ikut tertawa denganku, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Jay menghentikan tawanya dan menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku menghentikan tawaku juga saat menyadari betapa dalamnya ia menatapku. Gerakan kaki kami perlahan semakin lambat. Kupasang telinga baik-baik dan kusadari ternyata lagunya sudah habis.

Kini kami berhenti. Jay menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya semakin erat di pinggangku. Satu tangannya yang tadi memegang tanganku saat menari, kini memegang sisi wajahku. Saat wajah Jay semakin dekat dengan wajahku, wajahku menghangat dan spontan kututup mataku, dan langsung saja kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah menempel di bibirku.

 _Bibir Jay_ , pikirku. Jay menciumku.

Jay baru melepaskan bibirnya dariku saat kami sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara keras ledakan kembang api. Kubuka mataku, mendapati langit berkelap-kelip karena cahaya kembang api. Lalu kudapati wajah Jay yang masih menatapku. Ia menunduk lagi, hanya untuk menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman pertamamu?" tanyanya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku termegap. "Ap-apa—bagaimana kau tahu—?"

"Lonnie," jawabnya. "Saat ia memberitahuku cemilan apa saja yang kau suka, dia memberitahuku untuk jangan pernah merampas ciuman pertamamu kalau aku tidak serius tentangmu. Dan sekarang, aku serius tentangmu, Beth, jadi aku menciummu." Jay tersenyum lembut, membuat hatiku meleleh mendengarnya.

"Dasar," dengusku lemah sambil menunduk, menggeleng, dan berharap wajah merahku tak terlihat olehnya. "Kau memang pencuri."

"H-hah?" tanya Jay kaget. "B-begini. Oke, yah, di Pulau memang aku mencuri banyak hal tiap saat. Tapi saat di Auradon aku tidak selalu mencuri—sejak aku tahu aku tertarik padamu, aku berusaha menahan gatalnya tanganku, berusaha tidak mengambil apa pun yang bukan hakku. Yah, aku memang pencuri ponsel dan cincin Chad di hari pertamaku di sini, beberapa perhiasan, dan apa pun itu, tapi setelah aku pergi kencan denganmu, keesokkan harinya aku mengembalikannya pada mereka, tanpa mereka tahu akulah yang mengambilnya. Tapi aku berani sumpah, Beth, aku tidak pernah mencuri darimu, aku tidak pernah mengambil apa pun."

Kuteguk ludah dan dengan susah payah aku menemui pandangan matanya. "Jay, kau mengambil banyak _hal_ dariku," gumamku.

Jay membelalakkan matanya. "Ap-apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Contohnya ... baru saja kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Kau _mengambil_ nya dariku, Jay." Wajah terkejut pemuda ini melunak. "Lalu kau mengambil kesempatan sebagai pemuda pertama yang kuiyakan untuk pergi kencan, padahal aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kencan. Kau mengambil kesempatan sebagai pemuda pertama yang menggandeng dan memelukku—tentu saja selain Ben. Kau juga mengambil kesempatan sebagai pemuda pertama, selain Ben, yang berdansa denganku."

Ia terkekeh kecil. "Ah, ya, mungkin aku mengambil beberapa _hal_ darimu. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin menjadi 'pemuda pertama' untukmu Beth, aku ingin jadi 'satu-satunya pemuda' untukmu."

"Kita akan lihat perkembangannya nanti, ya?" gumamku, Jay mengangguk. "Apa kau pernah, eh, mencium seorang gadis sebelumnya?"

"Uh, Beth, aku tidak ingin bohong padamu, oke? Tapi kalau hanya sekedar mencium, aku sering melakukannya dengan beberapa gadis di Pulau, lebih dari sekedar mencium pun pernah," katanya, membuat pipiku menghangat sendiri saat mendengar 'lebih dari sekedar mencium'. "Tapi, tidak pernah, Beth, aku tidak pernah mencium siapa pun seperti yang kulakukan padamu. Ciumanku dengan mereka, itu hanya main-main. Sedangkan denganmu, aku serius tentangmu. Beth, apa kau serius denganku juga?"

Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini. Apakah aku serius? Memandang mata Jay yang menatapku sayang, dadaku merasa semakin hangat. Aku tidak tahu aku sanggup mengucapkan kata apa pun, jadi aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jay tersenyum senang. "Beth, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Lansung saja aku termegap pelan. Pertanyaan tentang aku serius atau tidak saja sudah cukup membuatku bingung, kini ia membuatku terkejut. Aku masih agak bingung tentang normal atau tidaknya suka pada seseorang yang baru saja kutemui, sekarang aku harus berpikir wajar atau tidak berpacaran dengan seseorang yang baru kukenal selama sebulan. Walau ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama atau apa pun yang Lonnie pernah bilang, tetap saja sebulan adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk mengenal satu sama lain, kan?

Ia masih menatapku lembut. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, tidak apa, aku bisa tunggu, Beth. Tahu kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Terimakasih, Jay," gumamku, berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi ... kupikir aku harus menjawabnya sekarang."

Yep, Jay memberanikan dirinya untuk menciumku, untuk menyatakan perasaannya, untuk meminta maaf soal ramuan cinta serta menjelaskannya, untuk menyatakan keseriusannya, untuk berkata jujur tentang dirinya, semuanya dalam hari yang sama—dalam hitungan menit saja. Tidak adil kalau saat aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya dengan benar.

Saat aku sudah yakin mendapati diriku tersenyum lenyum, aku baru menjawabnya. "Aku mau, Jay," gumamku pelan, "dengan senang hati, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Perlahan senyum Jay melebar, dan bahkan ia tertawa senang. Kedua tangannya di pinggangku, mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar tubuh kami—bahkan kakiku sampai melayang dari tanah. Aku memekik kecil, tapi ikut tertawa dengannya. Saat ia menurunkanku ke tanah lagi, Jay mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ada satu hal penting yang kau curi dariku, dan aku belum menyebutkannya tadi," ujarku.

Jay menyerngit. "Um, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi pacar pertamamu?" lalu ia menyengir kecil.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Yah, itu salah satunya. Tapi lebih dari segalanya, Jay. Kau mencuri hatiku." Ia melenyapkan cengirannya, berganti menjadi senyum kecil. "Kau cinta pertamaku, Jay."

"Hm, kau bilang kau seorang putri, tapi kau juga sudah mencuri dariku, Beth," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau mencuri hatiku juga."

Kami terkekeh. Jay menghentikan kekehannya duluan. Ia menunduk, lagi. Kali ini, dengan lebih yakin, ia mencium bibirku lagi dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Beth," gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Begitu? Hanya dengan dua ciuman kau bisa berubah dari 'suka' menjadi 'cinta'?" godaku.

Jay menyengir. "Mungkin begitu. Mari kita cari tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ciuman ketiga," katanya.

Dan aku pun terhanyut di ciumannya lagi.

.

.

Setahun kemudian.

Ben masih sibuk sebagai raja yang baru, sehingga ia tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi. Sebagai gantinya, karena bagaimana pun umurnya masih umur anak sekolah, papa mendatangkan guru privat untuknya. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya, semua merasa wajar. Tapi aku kangen kakakku bukan main. Di tahun ajaran kemarin memang aku sangat jarang sekelas dengan kakakku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bertemu di kamarnya. Sekarang? Bahkan Ben baru ada di kamar saat ia akan tidur. Tentu saja aku tidak akan datang ke kamarnya malam-malam untuk mengganggu istirahatnya.

Tapi aku bersyukur kami punya ponsel. Walau sibuk, ia akan menyempatkan diri mengirimiku pesan 'selamat pagi adik kecil, jangan terlambat sekolah' dan 'mimpi indah, Beth, aku sayang kamu' setiap harinya dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Selain dua pesan itu, ia akan mencuri-curi kesempatan hanya untuk memberitahuku apa yang sedang ia lakukan: menandatangani surat, membaca arsip lama, dan sebagainya. Dan kalau ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu sebelum jam sembilan malam, yang mana sangat jarang sekali, ia akan meneleponku.

Evie, Mal, Jay, dan Carlos masih tetap di Auradon, dan semuanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa. Mungkin bedanya adalah keempatnya benar-benar menjadi bagian dari kami sekarang. Kuyakin masih ada beberapa atau banyak orang yang masih takut atau curiga pada mereka, tapi kebanyakan sudah bisa menerima keempat anak ini. Yang paling senang soal ini adalah Ben, tentu saja, karena bagaimana pun juga inilah yang dia inginkan: memberikan kesempatan pada anak-anak dari para penjahat, menunjukkan kalau mereka sebenarnya inosen.

Hubunganku dan Jay semakin dekat selama setahun ini, dan ia sudah beberapa kali membawaku pergi kencan. Aku masih sesekali bertemu dengannya dan Carlos malam-malam di kamar mereka untuk mengajari Jay matematika, dan Carlos mengajariku komputer. Tapi setiap pagi, atau kapan pun saat Jay menemukanku berjalan seorang diri, ia akan menarikku ke lorong atau ruang kosong hanya untuk mencium hidung dan kelopak mataku, lalu ia akan mencium punggung tanganku sebelum kami ke kelas masing-masing.

Aku pernah tanya kenapa Jay sangat jarang mencium pipi atau kening atau puncak kepalaku. Ia bilang, karena Ben menciumku di tiga daerah itu. Aku ingat betul penjelasannya.

" _Ben mencium pipi, kening, dan puncak kepalamu. Ben adalah kakakmu, aku bukan, aku adalah pacarmu. Aku ingin menciummu tidak seperti kakakmu. Seperti, apa Ben mencium bibirmu? Tidak, jadi akulah yang mencium bibirmu. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk mata, hidung, dan tanganmu. Tidak peduli kalau aku harus membungkuk tiap kali ingin mencium hidungmu_."

Uh, wajahku langsung menghangat sendiri tiap kali mengingat perkataannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mencium pipi, kening, atau puncak kepalaku. Pernah, tapi jarang. Jay lebih sering hanya menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku saja saat ia memelukku.

Lonnie masih sering menggodaku, bahkan jadi makin sering menggodaku, mungkin. Heran, kupikir dengan aku dan Jay berpacaran, godaan Lonnie tentang kami akan terhenti, tapi ternyata malah makin parah. Wajahku masih tetap merona merah tiap kali ia menggodaku.

Aku sayang Jay, serius. Aku juga sayang Lonnie, Carlos, Evie, dan Mal. Tapi sesayang-sayangnya aku pada mereka, aku jauh lebih sayang Ben, makanya aku langsung mengiyakan saat kakakku itu mengajakku bertemu waktu ia sedang 'meliburkan diri' sore ini. yah, sebenarnya nanti malam aku sudah janji kencan dengan Jay, sih. Berarti aku harus ingat waktu saat mengobrol dengan Ben, kalau bisa. Lagipula, hei, Jay tidak bisa menyalahkanku kalau aku kangen Ben, kan?

Dengan cepat aku ke kamar Ben, kamarnya yang ada di istana. Aku sudah sengaja mengenakan baju rapi untuk kencanku malam ini, biar dari istana aku langsung bisa pergi dengan Jay.

Ben langsung memelukku erat saat aku datang ke kamarnya. Aku membalas pelukannya. Setahun! Astaga, ia tidak memelukku ini sudah setahun!

"Tidak apa kau libur sore ini?" tanyaku saat kami melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Tidak masalah. Aku terlalu kangen adikku, sulit konsentrasi jadinya," jawabnya sambil menyengir lalu mencium keningku. Kami duduk di sofa. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Jay?"

"Aku baik, kau tahu itu. Jay juga baik."

Ben tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Maksudku, hubungan kalian."

"Oh," gumamku. "Um, baik, mungkin? Aku ada kencan dengannya malam ini."

"Hm, aku sudah dengar dari Mal. Selamat, Beth," ucapnya.

Aku menyerngit. "Selamat?"

Ia terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Kau akan tahu kenapa saat kalian kencan nanti. Omong-omong, sebentar lagi kau akan ujian akhir, kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Bukankah kau juga?"

"Aku masih tahun depan. Papa tidak ingin aku memusingkan tugas raja baru dan ujian sekolah di saat bersamaan," katanya. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan papa.

Kami mengobrol ringan setelahnya. Ia mengeluh sambil agak bercanda saat membicarakan tentang tugas-tugasnya menjadi raja, dan tentang bagaimana penasihat raja yang baru ternyata pemikirannya tidak begitu sejalan dengannya. Ben bilang para senat masih ada yang merendahkannya serta menganggap kakakku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi raja. Sesungguhnya, aku juga menganggap ia masih terlalu muda, tapi aku tidak akan mau meremehkan kakakku.

"Omong-omong, aku sebenarnya kepikiran sesuatu," kata Ben. "Kita agak berhasil soal Mal dan teman-temannya di sini. Mungkin kita bisa memilih beberapa anak lagi dari Pulau untuk diundang kemari?"

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, yang ini berhasil karena Mal dan kau saling suka, begitu juga denganku dan Jay. Bagaimana kalau yang berikutnya malah membawa bencana?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Di saat itulah kita akan membutuhkan Mal, Evie, Carlos, dan Jay untuk membimbing mereka. Kalau kau, mama, dan papa sudah setuju, aku akan bicara dengan mereka."

"Lalu ... kau sudah memikirkan siapa yang kau undang?"

Ben mengangguk. "Anak Ursula, Kapten Hook, Ratu Hati, dan ... Gaston."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "G-Gaston? Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Mal dan Audrey sudah berdamai—benar-benar berdamai. Kupikir, mungkin kita juga bisa mencobanya."

"Yah ... aku tidak begitu masalah. Tapi kau benar-benar harus bicarakan ini dengan mama dan papa, Ben," pesanku.

"Tentu. Oh, jam berapa kau harus bertemu Jay?" tanya Ben.

Kulirik jam dinding dan termegap. "Sepuluh menit lagi! Astaga, Ben, aku harus pergi!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi?" ujarnya, aku mengangguk. Kami berpelukan lagi sebelum aku pergi ke pinggir sungai untuk bertemu dengan Jay.

.

.

Memang aku bertemu dengan Jay itu sudah agak terlambat. Kami janjian jam tujuh, dan aku baru tiba di tempat janjian jam tujuh lewat lima belas. Huft, untung saja ia tidak marah, lagipula aku langsung memberitahunya kalau aku habis bertemu dengan Ben.

Kami makan malam di samping sungai, sungai yang sama dengan tempat kami kencan pertama kali. Kalau waktu itu kami duduk makan cemilan di atas tikar, kali ini Jay sudah menyiapkan sajian makan malam di atas meja, jadi kami duduk di kursi.

Usai makan, Jay menyalakan musik pelan lewat ponselnya, lalu mengajakku berdansa. Aku tersenyum geli saat menyambut tangannya yang mengundangku dansa. Setahun lalu aku mengajarinya berdansa, dan sekarang ia sudah mahir memimpin dansa kami. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum padanya.

Saat musik berhenti, Jay mencium lembut bibirku, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengagetkanku dengan mundur selangkah dan langsung berlutut sambil memegangi kedua tanganku. Aku tercengang.

"Putri Bethany," ujarnya, "aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku dari Pulau, aku sudah pernah banyak mencuri, dan sama sekali bukan dari keluarga kerajaan. Aku belum bisa membelikanmu cincin yang layak untukmu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Beth, aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi maukah kau menikah denganku suatu hari nanti?"

Tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Mama tidak pernah mengajari bagaimana cara menanggapi suatu lamaran. Dan, oh, apakah ini alasan kenapa Ben mengucapkan selamat padaku? Kakakku tahu kalau pacarku akan melamar malam ini?

"K-Kau beritahu Ben?" tanyaku pelan.

"Um, yah. Aku meneleponnya, minta izin," katanya. "Aku juga ingin minta izin pada kedua orangtuamu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungi mereka."

Astaga, Jay sudah memikirkan semuanya. _Dia ingin menikahiku_. Aku terharu dan air mataku menetes. Ia langsung buru-buru berdiri dan mengusap pipiku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau akan menangis," gumamnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "A-aku senang, Jay, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan melamarku _malam ini_ ," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aku mau, aku mau menikah denganmu suatu saat nanti."

"Sungguh?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku mengangguk dan ia langsung melompak kegirangan, setelahnya ia memelukku. Jay merogoh saku bajunya, lalu aku bisa melihat sebuah kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk ular kecil berwarna perak. "Yah, seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak punya cincin untuk kuberikan padamu. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini, dulu milik ibuku sebelum ia meninggal."

Lagi-lagi aku tercengang. "Kau yakin? Itu milik ibumu, kan? Apa tidak apa?"

Ia mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Ibu memberikan ini padaku sebelum ia meninggal, jadi aku menjaganya agar tidak hilang. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga, Beth, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Jay," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Bisakah kau tolong pakaikan padaku?"

Jay mengangguk lalu ke belakangku untuk mengenakan kalung itu di leherku. Setelah sudah, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Ia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Beth," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jay."

Ia menyengir kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Langsung saja aku terkekeh pelan bersamanya, sebelum akhirnya kami berciuman lagi.

 _Ini sempurna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
